From War
by NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome
Summary: Suite de About a French Correspondent. "Le temps des Maraudeurs était révolu. Il avait laissé place à celui de l'âge adulte, du travail, des histoires d'amour, des habitations séparées, et de la guerre."
1. Chapter 1

Avant tout, Rien n'est à moi. C'est rageant !

Et maintenant, en avant pour la suite, valeureux fidèles !

Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous présenter la continuité de cette histoire. Elle me tient à coeur, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**From War,**

**une histoire de trahisons.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I **

**

* * *

**

« Moony ! Y a un hibou à la fenêtre !

- Je suis sous la douche Sirius !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre jeta un regard meurtrier à la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Moony ! gémit-il.

- Sous la douche Sirius ! Je ne PEUX PAS sortir !

- Et moi, je BOSSE pour ce putain d'exam !

- Cesse de faire l'enfant Padfoot !

Sirius grogna, mais se leva de sa chaise. Il délaissa le paquet de biscuit qu'il grignotait sur le bureau. D'un pas récalcitrant, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, et l'entrouvrit à peine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ? siffla-t-il au volatile.

- Enfin Sirius ! Cesse de parler à cet oiseau et laisse le faire son travail ! ordonna Remus de la salle de bain.

Avec un roulement d'yeux, il ouvrit la vitre. Le hiboux s'y glissa en vitesse et se percha sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Pas de merde sur ma chaise hein ? menaça-t-il.

L'animal se contenta d'hululer d'un air vexé. Sirius s'avança pour récupérer la lettre, cacheté dans une enveloppe grisonnante. A la seconde où il fondait sur la lettre, la bestiole retira sa patte. Il gronda, et se jeta sur l'animal, qui s'envola avec un hululement indigné.

Alors que Sirius escaladait l'armoire pour égorger la chouette qui s'était réfugiée en son sommet, la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa place à un Remus Lupin aux cheveux mouillés, à la chemise ouverte, et à l'air amusé.

- C'est une maladie que tu as avec les oiseaux ? demanda-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage balafré.

- Un instinct, rectifia le brun en redescendant. Le chien court après les pigeons. C'est bien connu.

- Ou après les facteurs.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Le moldu en bleu qui délivre des lettres.

- Avec sa bicyclette ? Je le DÉTESTE.

- Un instinct canin alors, rit Remus en boutonnant sa chemise.

Et toujours hilare, il tendit le bras. Le hibou vint docilement s'y poser, et alla jusqu'à tendre la patte. Sirius souffla son mécontentement. Moony décrocha l'enveloppe, et offrit un morceau des biscuits de Padfoot à l'oiseau. Puis il décrocha la lettre et la décacheta.

Sirius était heureux. Depuis cinq mois déjà, soit depuis juillet, Remus et lui vivaient ensemble, dans un petit appartement de Londres, côté moldu, grâce à l'héritage de l'oncle. Sirius aimait Remus, et Remus aimait Sirius. Et ils vivaient tous les deux, seuls, ensemble.

Si Sirius avait de suite pu passer l'examen d'apprentis auror, il n'en était pas de même pour Remus. Comme ils l'avaient crains, son statu de lycan lui fermait de nombreuses, et générales portes. Il se tournait maintenant vers les établissements moldus. Là peut être, il aurait plus de chance, son triste secret méconnu.

Dès la première ligne de sa lecture, il fronça les sourcils. Sirius lui jeta un regard intrigué quand il releva le nez, et Remus expliqua :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce hibou.

- Tu comptais peut être sur une grenouille ?

- Soit sérieux Sirius.

- Mais je…

- C'est de Natoba. Et Natoba utilise Symphorius pour ses lettres.

- Oh.

Remus replongea dans sa lecture. Le papier sur lequel s'étalait l'écriture italique et allongée était d'une banalité affligeante. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au hibou, remarquant qu'effectivement, contrairement à toutes ses précédentes lettres, l'amie française de Remus n'usait pas de son faucon pour délivrer ses messages.

Moony fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Sirius n'aimait pas, ça lui donnait un air grognon, semblable a celui qui annonçait la privation de sexe.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? s'impatienta-t-il finalement.

- Je ne comprends pas la suite. Elle écrit en français.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a écrit juste avant ?

- Qu'elle aurait du me dire quelque chose plus tôt. En fait, je crois qu'elle l'avoue, mais en français.

- Ouah ! Au moins, on comprend mieux maintenant ! s'exclaffa Pads.

- Que peut bien pouvoir dire « Remus, congratulation, you're godfather » ?

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, semblant réfléchir au problème. Moony esquissa un sourire devant sa mine sérieuse.

- Voyons, fit Black. « You », c'est « tu ».

- Quel traducteur monseigneur !

- Oh, ça va hein. « father »… Je crois… C'est un synonyme de « dad » non ? Et petite, Natoba disait toujours « dad » à son père. Ca doit vouloir dire papa.

Remus l'observa, consterné.

- Tu es donc… Papa, résuma Black.

Ils s'observèrent, consternés.

- Je suis quoi ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Moony ! Tu me trompes ?

- Quoi ? Jamais !

- Alors que voulait-elle dire par « félicitation, tu es papa » ?

- « Congrutulation » signifie félicitation ? s'étonna Remus.

- Mais on s'en fout !

- « god », c'est Dieu chez les moldus, reprit le lycan.

- « Dieu » ? Qui c'est celui-là ? Et arrête de changer de sujet !

- Merlin Sirius, tu as participé aux cours d'étude des moldus à Hogwarts.

- J'ai COPIÉ sur toi en étude de moldu à Hogwarts. Nuance.

- Je suis donc un Dieu père. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Sirius se gratta le menton d'un air qui se voulait réfléchit.

- Dieu, il protège non ? demanda-t-il.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu es donc plutôt un père protecteur.

Remus haussa les sourcils, perdu.

- Moony, tu es parrain ! réalisa Sirius.

Dire que Remus était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Mais Remus était choqué.

- Pa… Parrain ? bégaya-t-il. Mais, comment ? C'est… De qui ?

Sirius lui arracha la lettre des mains, et en reprit la lecture. Remus fixait un point flou devant lui, complètement hébété.

- Visiblement, d'un petit Evariste.

Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche avec un petit hoquet.

- Le fils de Natoba, crut bon d'ajouter l'animagus.

- Oh Merlin.

Et les jambes du châtain ne le soutinrent plus. Il s'effondra dans un bruit mou. Sirius le regarda, étalé au sol, d'un air ennuyé.

- Moony, appela-t-il. Moony, arrête de stimuler.

Il tapota du pied le corps inanimé de son amant, et continua sa lecture.

- Elle dit que Symphorius est « out ». C'est quoi ça ?

Remus eut un sursaut, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Elle dit aussi qu'on connaît le père.

Il battit des paupières.

- Et qu'ils viennent s'installer à Londres. Tous les trois.

Remus ouvrit un œil.

- Ils seront là en fin de semaine.

Il tenta de se relever, plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

- Tiens ? s'étonna Sirius. Il y a un message pour moi. « Tiens ton chien au collet cousin, et soulage toi avant de venir. »

Les deux pâlirent encore plus que possible.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? paniqua Black.

- « Ton chien » ? « Soulage toi » ? Ce n'est pas Natoba ! scanda Remus, parfaitement réveillé.

- Attends Moony, il y a une suite.

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? le pressa-t-il

Sirius avala sa salive de travers. Il toussa bruyamment, alors que Remus trépignait d'impatience.

- Le… balbutia l'animagus. Le nom du père.

Remus sembla sur le point de se retomber dans les pommes. Mais il tint bon encore un peu.

- « Je dis ça, en un langage cru, lu Sirius, parce qu'il n'est pas question que devant notre enfant, Black cousin nous refasse la même crise que lors de votre rencontre. Sirius, si tu lis encore, sache que je t'interdis de penser comme ce soir là du Nouvel An. Pour Remus, comme pour mon couple. Tu ne dois PAS fantasmer sur mon mari, Venceslas Sire. »

Remus s'effondra.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes, bouche à bouche plus ou moins conséquents pour qu'il se rasseye.

- Natoba. Natoba est mariée et à un enfant, récapitula-t-il.

Sirius ne put qu'hocher la tête avec résolution.

- Elle a encore dix huit ans, et elle est déjà mariée. Avec un enfant.

- C'est sur que c'est un peu jeune. Mais tu sais, tenta Sirius, dans nos familles, il est fréquent d'épouser quelqu'un très tôt. Regarde, j'étais bien fiancé avec elle à cinq ans.

- Elle a un enfant, balbutia Remus, ignorant son amant. Elle a un enfant, et est mariée avec un vampire.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Précautionneusement, il tira son fauteuil, délogeant l'oiseau de son perchoir, et s'y assit. Il tendit une main tremblante au lycan. Celui-ci la saisit avec douceur. Sirius le guida jusqu'à ses genoux, et l'y installa. De ses bras, il entoura le maigre corps de son amant. Il laissa reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et inspira l'odeur de loup-garou.

- C'est aberrant, murmura Remus.

- Je trouve aussi, marmonna Sirius, de son cou.

Remus se laissa bercer par les légères caresses de son amant.

- Je suis déçu qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit.

- Votre relation n'est pas facile, raisonna Black, le nez chatouillé par les mèches folles de son compagnon. Elle doit avoir ses raisons.

Il faisait inévitablement allusion aux nombreux quiproquos qui l'avaient mené à sortir avec Remus. A tous ces petits gestes affectueux qu'ils échangeaient. Aux mots tendres. Aux regards qu'ils échangeaient.

Sirius n'était plus inquiet. Mais il l'avait été. Tous deux avaient beau clamer une extrême amitié, Sirius voyait parfois plus. Terriblement plus.

Ils avaient revu la française deux fois depuis ces vacances où les Maraudeurs l'avaient rencontré. Deux séjours à Londres pour son travail avait-elle justifié. Mais aucun n'avait été dupe. Le travail de Natoba était de participer activement au génocide moldu entreprit par Lord Voldemort.

Remus et elle conversaient toujours par lettres. Et en y prêtant plus attention, Sirius avait répertorié à deux lettres par semaine en moyenne. Trois ou quatre si Natoba restait sagement chez elle, une ou aucune si elle se trouvait occupée. Et le mot occupation terrifiait Sirius quand il s'accordait avec la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Tu ne devais pas réviser ? demanda Remus, alors que son amant commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Mmh… Et moi qui pensais que tu n'approuvais pas ma candidature au poste d'auror.

- Il y a une nette différence entre approuver et s'inquiéter.

- Allons Moony. Il fallait bien que je travaille non ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ma petite femme sera bien contente quand je ramènerai de quoi satisfaire son estomac insatiable, ajouta Sirius en tapotant la cuisse de son compagnon.

Avec un sourire amusé, le loup-garou se releva.

- Au moins, elle n'aura plus l'impression de s'envoyer en l'air avec une femme. Je suis ravi qu'il faille avoir les cheveux cours pour les test d'adhésion.

Machinalement, Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux mi longs, contrastant tellement face à sa précédente crinière soyeuse, et marmonna contre l'auteur de cette règle stupide. Il fallait ajouter que Remus avait prit un malin plaisir à jouer des ciseaux quand la nouvelle était tombée.

Moony ramassa la lettre tombée au sol. Il la plia en trois, et la glissa dans la poche de sa chemise, au niveau du cœur.

Sirius poussa un long soupir en ramenant sa chaise au bureau, et pria à l'oiseau de foutre le camp.

* * *

Voilà.

Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, particulièrement ceux qui sont anonymes.

Merci.

Il n'y aura malheureusement pas d'autre chapitre avant trois bonnes semaines. Départ en vacances oblige. Et je doute d'avoir le temps et l'occasion de poster au japon.

Bien à vous !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everybody !

Me revoilà ! Et j'en suis ravie. Vous, peut être moins après ça.

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi. Et Natoba est passée au rang de Mary Sue.

J'aurais aimé la relayer au second plan. Mais il s'avère que j'en suis incapable. J'ai tellement d'idées, que ni Sirius, ni Remus ne peuvent satisfaire. Je me rabats sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est bien plus facile sur quelqu'un fabriqué de toutes pièces. Navrée. Je tenterai tout de même de ne pas vous assomer avec. De toutes façons, faites moi part de votre avis la concernant.

Merci à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**

* * *

**

- Natoba vient s'installer à Londres ?

Remus sourit doucement au ton partagé de James Potter. Pour éviter son regard perçant, il bu une gorgée de son thé.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en redressant ses lunettes, suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le lycan, en reposant sa tasse dans un petit tintement de vaisselle. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'informations. Juste un prétexte bidon selon lequel son conjoint souffrirait d'une nostalgie chronique de l'Angleterre.

- Ce vampire n'était pas Ecossais ?

- J'ai bien utilisé le terme de « prétexte bidon » à l'instant non ?

James se recala dans son fauteuil, ses sourcils noirs froncés.

- Ton thé va refroidir Prongs, prévint Lupin.

- Ca m'inquiète.

Remus baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, admirant les mouvements du thé quand il tournait sa cuiller. De toutes façon, James ne buvait jamais de thé. Et certainement pas à dix-neuf heures du soir comme lui. Le thé était apaisant. Ayant un monstre sanguinaire rongeant le fond de ses entrailles, Remus avait besoin d'être continuellement apaisé.

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, malgré tout.

- Pour quand est prévue la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ? demanda James.

- Mercredi soir. Au QG, fit Remus en songeant à la missive qu'il avait reçu, lui indiquant les horaires.

- Je pense que nous-nous devons de prévenir Dumbledore, déclara Potter.

- J'ai longuement tergiversé à ce sujet. Mais je crains que nos camardes ne fassent aucune part entre les mangemort et elle.

- Remus, s'est une mangemort. Et rien que pour cela, il n'y a aucune distinction à faire.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça Prongs, murmura le lycanthrope en faisant une nouvelle fois tinter sa cuiller contre la porcelaine de la tasse. Mais… Je SENS qu'elle est différente.

- Seule ton amitié t'aveugle.

- C'est aussi envisageable.

Un silence désagréable s'instaura. Remus avala distraitement son thé, alors que James regardait résolument les nuages gris par la fenêtre. Le châtain s'apprêtait à prendre congé, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il avait été invité, quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre du salon. Un bruissement de tissu, un léger claquement que Remus ressentit comme celui des chaussures déposées sur le carrelage du manoir, et des pas légers qui se rapprochaient. Un grincement de la porte du salon, et Lily Evans apparut, le teint rougi par le froid extérieur, et les mains violacées malgré les gants mauves qu'elle retirait.

- Bonsoir James ! Remus ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en découvrant son ami sur son canapé.

Il se releva pour l'embrasser, et se rassit quand elle se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de James.

- Je dérange peut être ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Jamais Lily jolie ! lui sourit son entiché. Nous parlions de la réunion à venir.

- Fol Œil a attrapé Mulciber ! annonça Evans, ravie. Il sera jugé avant Février. Il est incarcéré à Azkaban d'ici là. Tout l'Ordre sera ravi de la nouvelle !

James lui sourit doucement. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait jamais usé avant 1978. Remus était fier de l'évolution dont il avait été capable pour finalement conquérir Lily. Ca avait été laborieux. Long. Mais ça avait finalement abouti. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Remus mis à part. Lui savait qu'il avait fallu peu pour que Lily trouve en James le gentil et dévoué garçon qui disparaissait en sa présence.

Voyant que ses deux compagnons n'ajoutaient rien, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle, dépassée.

- Je doute que l'Ordre soit joyeux à notre prochaine réunion chérie, avoua Potter. Cyprianus Natoba Depire sera en Angleterre à la fin de la semaine.

- L'amie de Remus ? La mangemort ?

- Exactement.

Lily n'avait jamais rencontré la jeune française. James l'en avait toujours tenue éloignée. Mais elle avait appris avec un clame certain sa condition. Après tout, Remus avait confiance en elle. Et elle avait confiance en Remus.

Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon, et celui secoua la tête. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Sirius nous rejoint ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il devait voir le responsable du recrutement avant. Il ne devrait plus tarder, lui apprit Remus.

A peine finissait-il sa phrase, que de grandes flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée. Sirius tituba légèrement en sortant, recouvert de suie.

- Quand on parle du loup ! sourit James. Oh, navré Remus, fit-il avec une moue désolée face au haussement de sourcil du lycanthrope.

- Je hais cette poudre de malheur, déclara Black avec une voix méprisante.

- Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu détestes Padfoot. Et la poudre de cheminette n'en est qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Moony.

D'une démarche sautillante, il rejoignit son amant, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres offertes. James grimaça, mais ils firent mine de n'avoir rien vu. Si James avait accepté leur relation, au point même de les aider à la construire, il n'était pas pour autant partisan des preuves d'amour publiques qu'ils affichaient entre Maraudeurs.

Sirius, en deux enjambées, contourna la table basse, et gagna le fauteuil. Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami en guise de salut, et embrassa Lily sur les deux joues.

- Alors ? Mais je ne sens aucun petit plat mijotant ! Lily ! C'est ainsi que tu honores tes invités ? plaisanta-t-il en retournant vers Remus, avant de s'asseoir sur son accoudoir.

- Et si tu commençais par retirer la suie sur tes vêtements Sirius ? Ca m'honorait certainement plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oh.

D'un sortilège informulé, il aspira les cendres, laissant à son blouson de cuir la possibilité de redevenir noir.

- Voilà !

Remus lui sourit doucement. D'un mouvement affectueux, Sirius rapprocha sa tête à lui, et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

- En fait, nous vous avons invité, non pas, comme d'habitude, pour admirer Padfoot dévorant les plats de Lily comme un doberman, mais pour vous annoncer quelque chose, commença James.

Ses deux amis levèrent des visages étonnés vers lui.

- Nous voulions attendre d'avoir Peter avec nous, leur apprit Lily, mais il est difficilement joignable ses temps ci.

Remus hocha la tête. Peter avait un nouvel emploi, lui prenant tout son temps. Depuis Septembre, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en de rares occasions. Et le fait que James soit en couple, et Sirius et Remus entre eux, n'arrangeaient pas la chose. Peter, seul au milieu, devait se sentir abandonné par moments. Moony comprenait parfaitement, même si comme pour ses deux autres amis, il était difficile d'accepter leur éloignement.

_Le temps des Maraudeurs était révolu._

_Il avait laissé place à celui de l'âge adulte, du travail, des histoires d'amour, des habitations séparées, et de la guerre._

Devant le visage devenu brusquement sérieux de Remus, Lily sourit, craignant de lui avoir fait peur avec sa nouvelle.

- Alors voilà, reprit James en la serrant contre lui. En Mai, Lily et moi allons nous marier.

Sirius leur sauta dessus en criant son ravissement, les écrasant contre le dossier du fauteuil qui menaça de chuter, alors que Remus se contentait d'un doux sourire complaisant, alors que son estomac se soulevait légèrement.

- C'est génial ! scandait Sirius, en secouant son meilleur ami dans tous les sens. Il va falloir que je me trouve un costume digne de ce nom ! Moony ! Il me faut un costume ! Un noir ! Et toi, un joli beige ! Ce sera génial !

- Je voulais aussi te demander d'être mon témoin Padfoot.

Sirius en resta muet. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie mal contrôlée. Le cœur de Remus se serra légèrement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Alice Longbottom sera mon témoin, annonça Lily. Je lui en ai parlé l'autre jour, elle était ravie.

- C'est formidable, les félicita Remus, soudainement nauséeux.

- On comptait faire ça ici, à Godric's Hollow.

Remus ne put que sourire face à leurs trois airs joyeux. Il venait de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui lui soulevait l'estomac, et ça lui faisait peur.

_La jalousie._

C'était ridicule songea-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Vraiment. Il aurait dû, comme Sirius, être enchanté de la nouvelle. Mais il ne parvenait qu'à repousser son envie de vomir.

James et Lily se mariaient. Ils prouvaient ainsi l'amour qu'ils se portaient. La fidélité qui durerait, sellée par le mariage. Et lui n'était pas sur que Sirius soit encore à ses côtés dans un mois.

C'était stupide. Sirius l'aimait. N'est ce pas ?

Mais Sirius était le témoin de James. C'était normal. Affreusement normal. Après tout, Sirius était LE meilleur ami de James. Et lui, dans tout ça ? N'était-il pas non plus son ami ? Et celui de Lily ?

En inspirant profondément plusieurs fois, Remus refoula tout au fond de lui,_ comme toujours_, ses émotions, si viles et injustifiées. Le loup, au fond de ses entrailles, se chargerait de les lui rappeler lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

Ses amis l'aimaient. Sirius l'aimait. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Et puis, il y avait pire. Comme la guerre au dehors.

Si Remus avait su qu'en plus de s'inviter chez eux, la guerre leur prouverait que l'amour était vain, il se serait réellement inquiété.

* * *

Un énorme, gigantesque, titanesque merci à ma béta, la courageuse **khalya**. On applaudit je vous prie.

Un autre à vous pour vos reviews.

J'ai pris du retard avec mon voyage, désolée ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'était génial. Le Japon est un beau pays, avec des gens adorables. Et des papis pervers, comme dans les mangas.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

MotherFucker ! Je suis totalement horrifiée, navrée, d'avoir ce (bon, léger...) retard. En fait, je suis de nouveau à Lisbonne, perchée sur mon balcon pour chipper la connexion des voisins du dessus. Qui a dit 'vacances' ?

Enfin. Place au chapitre hein ?

* * *

_**From War**_

_**Une histoire de trahisons.**_

**Chapitre III**

**

* * *

**

- Pas de vagues, compris ?

Un hochement de tête, et un discret sourire mesquin lui répondirent. Ils saisirent tout deux une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et l'un après l'autre, prononcèrent distinctement :

- Manoir Potter !

Et dans un crépitement de flammes vertes, ils disparurent.

* * *

Lily Evans, future Potter, s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle devait surveiller le four, finir de dresser la table, et accueillir leurs invités. Après que Remus leur ai annoncé la date exacte de l'arrivée du couple, elle avait proclamé vouloir les rencontrer le lendemain même. Histoire de leur laisser une petite journée pour prendre leurs marques en Angleterre. Maintenant, elle paniquait un peu.

- James ! Rentre cette chemise ! Sirius ! Ne touche pas aux apéritifs !

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle dressa une jolie et modeste table. Satisfaite, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son four moldu. Alors qu'elle sortait le plat qui servirait pour l'entrée, Sirius poussa un petit cri. Ils étaient là.

Elle lissa sa robe, et gagna le salon d'un pas gracieux. Les trois garçons étaient déjà là, Peter n'ayant, une fois de plus, pas pu se joindre à eux. Remus serrait déjà leur invité dans ses bras, sous le regard adoucis de Sirius, et celui méfiant de James. Elle s'écarta rapidement, et tourna son regard vers Lily Evans, future Potter.

Elle n'était pas belle. Mais quelque chose la rendait remarquable. Peut être ses formes arrondies. Ses épaules massives. Ses boucles brunes. Son nez droit. Sa petite bouche finement dessinée. Ses vêtements élégants. Ses yeux Véronèse, semblables à ceux d'un fauve. La rouquine avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'ait que dix-huit ans.

Elle étira un doux sourire en remarquant Lily. Et celle-ci su qu'elle était à son tour détaillée. Elle amorça un mouvement pour venir la saluer, se présenter peut être, ou encore remercier pour l'invitation, quand une nouvelle détonation de la cheminée retentit, interrompant son geste.

Un homme de grande taille en sortit, un paquet dans les bras. Immédiatement, les trois ex Maraudeurs se tendirent. Il sembla même à Lily que Remus tremblait, mais elle était si captivée par l'homme qu'elle n'aurait pu le jurer.

Il était beau. De longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux clairs et perçants, une peau laiteuse et des traits comme finement ouvragés. La première réaction de la future Madame Potter fut de songer qu'ils étaient très mal assortis. Il était trop grand, elle trop petite. Il était élancé, elle était replète. Il était beau, elle ne l'était pas. Il souriait, elle ne souriait plus.

Dans un mouvement rassurant, l'invitée déposa une main sur l'épaule de Remus. Il ne se détendit pas pour autant, fixant avec une méfiance mal camouflée le nouvel arrivant.

- Bonsoir, fit-il simplement, d'une voix rauque, marquée d'un léger accent.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, Lily s'approcha. La jeune femme détourna très lentement les yeux de Remus pour les poser sur elle. Une ébauche de sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres.

- Lily, salua-t-elle. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin.

Elle remarqua le tutoiement immédiat. Mais étrangement, elle ne s'en étonna pas.

- Moi de même Cyprianus, lui sourit la future Potter.

Elle grimaça légèrement sous le nom, et supplia :

- Appelle moi Natoba, ça m'évitera de me sentir ridicule.

Lily songea que Cyprianus n'était pas plus ridicule que Natoba. Mais courtoise, elle n'en dit rien. Elle avait un accent marqué, mais qui adoucissait sa voix. Et elle vint l'embrasser sur les deux joues. James l'avait mis en garde contre « ces francais qui n'avaient aucune manières ». Mais encore une fois, ça ne la gêna pas. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les garçons.

- Vous-vous souvenez de Venceslas boys ? Lily, je te présente mon mari, Venceslas Sire.

Sirius tenta un petit sourire sympathique, alors que James se contenta d'un signe de tête. Remus se tassa sur lui même, comme prêt à bondir. L'homme hocha la tête dans leur direction, et offrit un baisemain à Lily. Prongs fronça les sourcils sous le rougissement de sa fiancée.

Sirius jeta un regard inquiet à son amant. Il s'était pratiquement mis à grogner.

Et puis il grogna vraiment. Ses yeux mordorés devenus jaunes. Sirius eut beau poser sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, il continuait à guetter les gestes du vampire, comme en chasse.

Alors Natoba saisit le paquet que portait Venceslas et le planta devant le nez de Remus. Brusquement, il se détendit.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard intrigué, et quelque peu perdu.

- Prends le Remus.

Ca ne sonnait pas comme un ordre. Natoba l'avait énoncé comme une évidence. Alors très lentement, Lupin tendit ses bras, et vint, du bout des doigts, toucher le petit corps masqué par la cape. Encore plus doucement, il l'attira contre lui, contre son torse.

Son regard était redevenu auréolin, et ne reflétait plus qu'émerveillement et bonheur. Sirius passa délicatement un bras autour de son amant, ému par l'émotion qui étouffait ses paroles.

- Il… Il est si… Petit.

- Une crevette, confirma Natoba.

Lily et James s'approchèrent, main dans la main. Le regard froid et perçant de Sire guettait le moindre mouvement des personnes rassemblées autour de son fils.

- Il aura trois mois le dix neuf décembre. Il est né le lendemain de mon anniversaire, leur apprit-elle.

- Evariste c'est ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Evariste Cyprien Sire, sourirent les deux parents.

- Evariste, murmura Remus, émerveillé.

Dans ses bras, le petit être ouvrit les yeux. Il était petit. Si petit. De courtes boucles brunes couvraient son crâne. Il avait un petit nez retroussé. Et de grands yeux gris. De grands yeux qui fixaient le lycan avec une telle intensité qu'il en frissonna. Il paraissait déjà intelligent.

- Theuuu, baragouina Evariste en tendant une petite main vers les cheveux châtains de l'homme.

- Il t'aime déjà Remus, assura Natoba.

Un tendre sourire éclaira le visage balafré de Moony. Il raillonnait.

- Sache que je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ca ne fait rien. Je crois. Mais, alors… Je suis son parrain ?

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée.

- Nous passons à table ? proposa Lily

James attrapa leurs vestes, et tous le suivirent jusqu'à table. D'un mouvement de la main, Natoba fit apparaître un berceau ouvragé, et y coucha l'enfant. Alors qu'ils prenaient place, Lily, pour entamer la conversation, lui demanda :

- Et… Tu l'allaites ?

Venceslas et elle, assis côte à côte, pour éviter que le vampire ne côtoie de trop près d'autre être humain qu'elle, échangèrent un regard soucieux pour l'un, résolu pour l'autre.

- En fait, non, fit-elle simplement.

Les quatre autres dévisagèrent la française, conscient qu'autre chose devait suivre. Mais Remus avait déjà compris.

- La vérité, c'est que tu n'as même pas essayé de l'allaiter non ?

Sa voix était grinçante. Et il ne la regardait pas en la prononçant. Son regard était redevenu jaune, et guettait la moindre réaction de Venceslas.

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant la pique de son amant. Remus ne se plaignait jamais. N'haussait jamais la voix. Ne faisait jamais de reproches. Que lui arrivait-il ? James suivait l'échange avec une expression partageant inquiétude et incompréhension. Lily songea qu'elle venait, sans le vouloir, d'envenimer la situation, déjà bien tendue. Son regard vert étincelant passait rapidement de Natoba à Remus, et de Remus à Venceslas.

Celui-ci soutenait le regard acéré du lycan avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Il se sentait accusé. Sire détestait la provocation. Et de toute évidence, Remus n'attendait qu'un léger signe de sa part pour lui trancher la gorge. Même sous sa forme humaine.

Natoba, sous la réflexion de son ami, parut un quart de seconde stupéfiée. Avant de plaquer sur son visage un masque insensible. Lily songea cruellement à son ancien ami, Serverus Snape, qui revêtait une expression semblable à chaque agression.

Contre toute attente, se fut Venceslas qui répondit, provoquant un tressaillement chez Remus.

- Ca n'était effectivement pas nécessaire, assura-t-il.

- Y aurait-il eu des signes précurseurs ? siffla Lupin, sous le regard perdu de Sirius. Mon filleul aurait-il une DENT contre le lait ?

Venceslas eut un rictus qui découvrit des canines anormalement longues.

- Je préfère éviter qu'il ne soit trop SANGSUE avec Cyprianus, rétorqua-t-il.

Sirius, comme les deux fiancés, avait peur de comprendre. Et il trouvait ses jeux de mots profondément effrayants.

Natoba lança un regard assassin à son époux, avant d'en retourner un semblable à son ami. Mais aucun des deux ne cilla du duel visuel qu'ils avaient entrepris.

- Et alors ? s'exclama soudainement la jeune mère. Il était évident que ça se passerait ainsi !

Les têtes se tournèrent enfin vers elle. Ses cheveux flottaient anormalement autour de sa tête. Et la fureur qui traversait ses yeux étouffa les quelques remarques.

- Evariste est ce qu'il est ! Et il restera mon fils !

Alors que James écarquillait les yeux devant la confirmation, Lily ne put s'empêcher de l'approuver. Peut importait. C'était la chaire de sa chaire. Et c'était tout.

Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas vraiment plus. Elle avait dit vrai. C'était évident. Remus par contre, semblait se tendre encore plus.

- Si tu es incapable de l'accepter, Remus, je peux comprendre ! Je ne t'oblige pas à être le parrain de pareille « créature » !

Sirius paniqua quand son amant ouvrit la bouche. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répliquer en se levant d'un bond. Qu'effectivement, il ne souhaitait pas en être parrain. Et peut être même qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Mais celui-ci resta cloué sur sa chaise par la réplique cinglante de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais je ne te pense pas le mieux placé pour discriminer mon enfant !

Remus dilata brusquement ses pupilles, et elles retrouvèrent leur teinte dorée. Il était plus pâle que pâle, faisant ressortir ses balafres faciales.

Et dans son berceau, Evariste gazouilla.

La pression sembla se dissiper en même temps que les petits piaillements de l'enfant.

Contre toute attente, Remus se leva, faisant racler sa chaise contre le marbre du sol, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le couffin.

Sirius voulu le retenir, mais Lily, a côté de lui, posa sa main sur son bras, coupant court à son mouvement. James semblait sur le pont d'imploser, tiraillé par nombres de sentiments ingérables. Il opta pour se laisser glisser sur sa chaise, ensevelit sous le poids des émotions. Venceslas avait reprit une expression neutre, mais suivait attentivement chaque mouvement du lycan.

Remus se pencha sur le berceau. Le bébé le fixait de nouveau, ses yeux trop clairs remuant toutes ses tripes. En fait, il n'était pas si petit. Le loup-garou retint un sourire émerveillé. Et puis Evariste tendit ses minuscules mains dans sa direction. Et sans hésiter, sans songer à l'odeur, à la gêne, ou à la haine naturelle contre son espèce, il le souleva et le porta aux creux de ses bras.

Natoba sembla sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté, ou de larmes.

Remus se jura de dépasser ses pulsions si animales. De vaincre, une fois de plus, le loup au fond de lui. De refouler cette part si cruelle qui le rongeait chaque mois, dans ses moments d'insécurité, et de plus en plus au quotidien. Pour lui. Pour ce tout petit être contre son cœur. Pour son filleul. Pour Evariste. Pour un vampire.

Il adressa un sourire plein de joie de vivre à son amant. Et Sirius ne put que le lui rendre. Si heureux qu'il le soit.

* * *

Un grand merci à ma béta, qui fait un excellent travail. Vraiment.

Et merci à vous ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Bon, je suis ENCORE en retard. Mais là, pas ma faute. Ou si, quand même. J'ai laissé mon chargeur d'ordi chez mon père -

Donc heureusement pour vous, j'ai réussit à envoyer ce chapitre à ma béta inextremis.

Heureusement, ou pas !

_**

* * *

From War,**_

_**une histoire de trahisons.**_

**

* * *

Chapitre IV**

Il s'avéra que Remus n'était pas si heureux que ça. Habituellement, quand Remus rentrait d'un entretient d'embauche, il se réfugiait dans leur chambre. Il ne fermait pas la porte, et s'écroulait sur leur lit. Sirius, en bon amant, l'y rejoignait, conscient de son nouvel échec, et de la douleur qu'il lui en coutait. Il s'allongeait à ses côtés, et tout naturellement, Remus venait se loger dans ses bras offerts. Et ils restaient là, le temps qu'il fallait au lycan pour se remettre d'un nouveau refus.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'un échec ce jour là. Remus gagna leur chambre, et en ferma la porte. A clef. Et Sirius, tambourinant de l'autre côté depuis bien trop longtemps, était malade des sanglots qui la traversait. Son amant refusait qu'il le réconforte. Et ça n'était pas du tout normal. Peut être même inquiétant.

Sirius était en vérité terrorisé par les pleurs du lycan. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais. Alors il continuait de frapper à la porte. Inquiet, et lassé du dialogue à sens unique qu'il entretenait.

- Remus, s'il te plait. Même si tu ne veux pas en parler, ouvre moi !

La porte resta close. Et les gémissements de l'autre côté de son battant ne se turent pas.

- Un thé ! Je vais te faire un thé ! Tu veux du thé Moony ?

Quelque chose se brisa contre le mur. Sirius sursauta sous les hurlements de son compagnon.

- Y A PAS DE MOONY ! Y A QU'UNE SALOPERIE DANS MES ENTRAILLES QUI ME TUE ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est ÇA ! De tout ce que ça m'empêche de vivre ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'avoir envie de mourir !

Avec horreur, Sirius ne put que songer au malheureux vase, cadeau de Lily, qui s'était écrasé contre le mur de leur chambre.

- Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? Ca me tue. Ca me tue.

Réalisant la portée des paroles de son amant, Black défonça la porte. Le lycan, assit au sol contre le montant de leur lit, ne redressa pas la tête. S'il ne l'avait entendu hurler quelques secondes plus tôt, Sirius aurait cru faire face à un cadavre. Le teint déjà si blanc de Remus n'avait rien à envier à la pâleur du Baron Sanglant. Ses lègères cernes avaient laissé place à deux marques noires, profondes, ancrées sous ses yeux vides. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Remus voulait mourir.

Le Black ne réfléchit plus. Il se jeta sur son amant, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa, lui chuchota n'importe quoi pour le rassurer. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ça ne suffit pas. Le lycan resta stoïque face à ces vaines tentatives.

Le Ministère venait de proclamer une nouvelle loi anti loup-garou. Celle-ci ordonnait que soit établie une liste des lycans du Royaume-Unis, consultable par tous, et pour tous motifs. Mais elle ordonnait également qu'ils soient présentés aux moldus comme des schizophrènes afin de les préserver du danger qu'ils représentaient sans pour autant dévoiler la nature fantastique des créatures désignée comme étant « des ténèbres », anéantissant ainsi toute leurs possibilités de trouver du travail dans le monde non-magique

Remus avait l'impression d'être devenu le loup. Il n'était plus Remus. Juste la créature vile et meurtrière qui rongeait ses entrailles. Il avait l'impression que les gens ne voyaient qu'elle. Que ses yeux étaient ceux du loup. Que le monde les fuyait.

Alors le regard dont Sirius le couva lui donna envie de vomir. L'avait-il toujours regardé ainsi ? Avec pitié ?

La colère emplit ses veines. Il avait déjà brisé le vase de Lily. N'y avait-il rien d'autre qu'il puisse détruire ?

Sirius frissonna sous le regard meurtrier de son amant. Celui-ci n'était-il pas à deux doigts de se suicider quelques minutes plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que c'était lui qui devait mourir ?

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Remus murmurait d'une voix anormalement rauque.

- Comment je te regarde ? demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi y vois-je de la pitié ? Tu as honte de ce que je suis ?

- C'est ridicule Remus ! s'écria Black, alors que son amant se redressait.

- Tu me trouves ridicule ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit…

- Ce que tu n'as jamais dit Sirius, c'est que tu m'aimais.

- Je t'ai déjà…

- Tu m'as répondu. Tu n'en as jamais prit l'initiative.

Sirius resta muet. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Il ne se souvenait pas, après un baiser, avant l'amour, au réveil, le lui avoir murmuré, hurlé, soupiré. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'aurais aimé une preuve d'amour, même fausse. Juste une. Pas la pitié qui t'as retenue près de moi.

Sirius aurait voulu lui crier qu'il se trompait, qu'il l'aimait. Mais rien ne filtra de ses lèvres résolument closes. Remus, devant son silence, secoua la tête. Il se releva, et quitta la pièce. Black, toujours assit par terre, entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer.

oooo

Remus avait d'abord songé à se jeter dans la Tamise. Et puis il avait imaginé son cadavre, noyé. Et la vision lui avait parut immonde. Il était déjà assez dégoûtant en tant que loup-garou non ?

Il pensa ensuite à une robe blanche. Il rêva de Lily dans sa robe de mariée, en larmes à l'annonce de son décès. Il se dit qu'avant de se suicider, il devrait peut-être assister au plus grand événement de sa misérable vie. Il s'interdit de penser au temps passé avec Sirius, qui était certainement la meilleur chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Il songea à se rendre chez les Potter. Mais Sirius y serait déjà, confiant à son meilleur ami ce que l'horrible loup-garou lui avait fait.

Peter était injoignable. Et ce depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Enfin, il se rappela que confidente venait d'emménager à Londres. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'aider, ce serait-elle. Il désirait s'épancher, mais il ne voulait pas de pitié. Il avait besoin d'être secoué, réprimandé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ne venait-il pas de quitter Sirius ? La seule personne qui l'acceptait comme il était ?

Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait plus de cette maudite adresse. Quelque part sur la Route Profonde non ? Un quartier de Londres évité par les sorciers car non moldu. Parfait pour Natoba et son étrange famille. Il transplana.

oooo

- Alors ?

Elle releva le nez de sa tasse, impassible.

- Comment est-ce ? insista la femme.

Natoba dévisagea un moment son vis-à-vis. Walburga Black semblait presque impatiente. Ses yeux bleus trop clairs étaient fixés sur la jeune française, et ses doigts secs et longs crispés autour de sa tasse de thé. Elle s'était habillée d'une robe onéreuse, bien trop classe pour une simple tasse de thé. Son chignon noir était strié de mèches argentées, et Natoba était sûre de pouvoir les relier à un évènement. Une déception. Un fils déchu.

- Vous souhaitez une généralité ? Ou mon propre avis ?

Mrs Black agita une main nerveusement, en signe d'ignorance.

- C'est contraignant, résuma Natoba avant d'avaler un peu de son thé trop chaud.

Elle s'était contentée d'une lourde robe noire cintrée à la taille, dont les manches moulantes enserraient ses poignets tels des menottes. Et de relever ses cheveux auburn dans un chignon désordonné. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de la femme, elle poursuivit.

- Je n'ai aucun horaire fixe comme vous pouvez-vous en douter. Et j'obéis à des ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

- Je vous sens désabusée ma nièce. Les missions du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous seraient-elles pénibles ?

- J'en trouve certaines inutiles.

- Parlez Cyprianus.

Elle détourna son regard Véronèse de celui de Mrs Black. Elle contempla la tapisserie familiale durant un instant, retraçant du regard tous les fils dorés, reliant les noms entre eux, et resta bloquée sur le trou noirci masquant celui de Sirius Black.

- Je répugne à toucher aux moldus.

Walbulga éclata d'un rire sec.

- C'est ridicule ! Tous les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres privilégient cette liberté qui devrait être un devoir.

- Je me suis engagée auprès du Seigneur pour rendre sa liberté au monde magique. Le laisser apparaître au milieu des moldus. Pas pour détruire le monde moldu.

Les yeux trop bleus de Mrs Black reflétèrent une seconde de dégout.

- Pourquoi s'être engagé si vous ne soutenez pas sa cause ?

Natoba remua son thé de sa cuiller, les yeux rivés sur le liquide ambré.

- Quand j'ai rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai senti sa puissance, sa grandeur. J'ai pensé qu'il méritait écoute et compassion. Rares sont ceux qui comme moi connaissent son histoire. Mais il était bien trop sanguinaire. Et j'ai principalement pensé qu'il avait besoin d'une conscience. Et j'ai pensé pouvoir prétendre à ce rôle de conscience. En évitant un génocide moldu.

Walburga siffla comme un serpent entre ses dents trop blanches. Natoba l'ignora.

- Le Seigneur ne réalise pas encore qu'il a besoin des moldus. Car sans prétendue sous espèce, il n'y a plus de race supérieure. Sans moldu, il n'y a pas de Sangs Purs.

Mrs Black resta dubitative devant cette philosophie. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand on frappa à la porte du salon.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, et un jeune homme entra. Une carrure fine et une taille moyenne, le teint pâle, les cheveux longs bruns foncé, un nez droit. Et des yeux bleus biens trop clairs.

- Regulus, salua la femme, d'un ton à peine plus doux.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre… commença-t-il, le regard froid.

- Mais tu ne nous interromps en rien ! s'exclama Walburga, faisant sursauter et le jeune, et Natoba. Cyprianus, mon fils Regulus Arcturus Black. Regulus, ta cousine issue de germain, Cyprianus Natoba Despire.

Natoba songea que le ton doucereux employé par la femme ne laissait rien envisagé d'agréable. Mais elle se retint de lui faire remarquer son changement de nom. Regulus lui adressa un léger hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit de la même façon.

- Ca fait un moment que j'y songe Cyprianus… reprit Mrs Black.

- Parlez ma tante.

- Comme vos fiançailles avec… Sirius ont été rompues lors de sa disgrâce, sourit la vielle femme sans pouvoir retenir une petite grimace au nom détesté. Je voulais vous proposer de les renouveler avec Regulus, mon fils. Vous devez savoir qu'il est un très bon parti, et qu'il a récemment rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si Natoba était scandalisée, elle n'en laissa rien transparaître. Regulus par contre, devint rouge écarlate. Réfléchissant à toute allure, Cyprianus ne trouva qu'à répondre :

- Vous m'en verriez honorée ma tante.

Un malsain sourire se dessina sur les lèvres peintes de rouge de Walburga.

- Malheureusement, il s'est avéré que j'ai épousé un autre parti depuis la rupture de mes précédentes fiançailles.

Son visage se décomposa. Celui de Regulus retrouva une couleur normale. Il avait reprit sa respiration, et elle le devinait soulagé. Elle n'en fut pas offusquée.

- Je suis étonnée, ma nièce, siffla Walburga en tentant de garder contenance, de ne pas avoir été conviée à la noce.

- La cérémonie a eu lieu à l'étranger en la stricte présence d'un mage et de quatre témoins, selon les désirs de la famille de mon époux, éluda la française.

- Je vois, grinça Mrs Black en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pincées.

Dès qu'elle le put sans se montrer offensante, Natoba écourta sa visite de courtoisie chez sa tante. Et visiblement, elle n'y serait plus conviée.

Comme la nuit tombait, elle songea à rentrer. Venceslas devrait être levé, et l'enfant nourrit. Evariste n'en finissait plus de grandir. Elle transplana en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir pour Noël.

Arrivée à la Route Profonde, un frisson la parcouru. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Et comme le regard Auréolin de Remus s'imposait à son esprit, Natoba se mit à courir.

* * *

Alors ? On flippe ? Non ? Bon.

L'autre mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne retourne chez mon père que samedi. Donc pas de chapitre avant ça, voir même plus, comme il faut que ma chère béta me donne l'autorisation. Celia, je t'aime !

Merci à vous :)


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà enfin la suite de From War. Navrée que ça ait tant tardé.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre V**

* * *

Merlin tout puissant. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de cette foutue adresse ? Il tournait en rond, dans un quartier aux allures plus qu'hostiles. Il faisait nuit, et il commençait à regretter son geste. Il DEVAIT voir Natoba. Rapidement. Il avait faim aussi. Et soif.

Remus jeta un regard derrière lui. Les ruelles étaient étroites sur la Route Profonde. Sinueuses, et affreusement sombres. L'odeur y était nauséabonde, et il avait ce sentiment d'insécurité qui lui cognait le poitrail.

Quand il retrouva une rue qu'il aurait put qualifier de principale, il repéra un petit bar aux allures miteuses. Au moins songea-t-il, il était assorti à l'endroit. Il eut un frisson alors qu'il poussait la porte crasseuse de l'établissement.

Une foule d'odeurs l'assaillit. La fumée du tabac, forte, lui chatouilla les poumons. Cette puanteur qu'il sentait déjà dehors redoublait ici, tapissant tous les murs, objets, meubles et personnes du bar. Quelques effluves d'alcool. Si peu. Et cette odeur entêtante, lourde qui le saisissait à la gorge. Métallique.

Remus avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Le silence semblait s'être installé à son arrivée. Pour un si petit et pitoyable établissement, il y avait du monde. Une quinzaine de personnes qui le fixaient d'un regard… Avide. Et peut être lubrique. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Ils étaient attablés sur quelques bancs crasseux, ou accoudés au bar. Des hommes. Et deux femmes. Trois peut être. Ils le regardèrent s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir. Le barman, grand, pâle et chauve, lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Avec beaucoup trop de dents.

Un frisson parcourut Remus. Il se retourna, comme au ralenti. Quatre clients s'avançaient vers lui. La première était belle. Blanche de peau aux longs cheveux noirs, des yeux clairs, même ses cernes marqués ne parvenaient pas à diminuer la plaisance de ses courbes. Elle avait un doux sourire à ses lèvres trop rouges, et tendait une main dans sa direction. Le deuxième était grand et massif. Une toison brune et bouclée surmontait son visage dur et carré. Un long sourire étirait sa bouche. Le troisième était celui que Remus avait pris pour une seconde femme. Androgyne au teint pâle qui le toisait d'un regard froid. Le dernier le fit frissonner. Peut-être moins musclé, plus blanc de peau, avec des cheveux plus longs, et un sourire machiavélique, Sirius lui tendait ses deux mains.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il était cerné. Ils avançaient, se rapprochaient. Ils étaient tous plus translucide de peau les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs, des yeux clairs. Des cernes profonds, des dents trop nombreuses et trop longues.

Remus se sentit encore plus mal. Terriblement mal. Il réalisa qu'autour de lui, rien n'était humain. Aucun humain. Seulement des… Et en une fraction de seconde, l'un d'entre eux, derrière lui, enserra sa gorge, et avança ses canines vers la jonction de ses épaules. La fraction de seconde suivante, le vampire était au sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la baguette de Natoba appuyée contre sa jugulaire, un de ses genoux enfoncé dans son estomac.

Des sifflements retentirent dans la taverne.

- Essaye encore… murmura Natoba, des accents menaçants dans la voix. Juste une fois.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle enfonça un peu plus sa baguette qui crépitait dans la gorge du vampire, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur son ventre.

Le bar était infesté de vampires. Le bar ÉTAIT un bar à vampires. Et l'odeur métallique qui le gênait était celle du sang qui remplissait leurs verres.

Avec dignité, Natoba se redressa, rengainant sa baguette dans ses lourdes robes noires. D'un mouvement fluide et trop rapide pour l'œil humain, le vampire fut debout aux côtés de ses congénères, une main apposée sur son cou brûlé.

- Cyprianus… tenta celui qui ressemblait à Sirius, mais dont la voix était bien trop doucereuse. Ce lycan est sur notre territoire. Sens-toi privilégiée d'y être seule tolérée. Tu ne peux pas protéger tous les humains qui viennent se perdre ici.

- Je t'ai laissé tous les humains que tu souhaitais Caïus, répliqua-t-elle, le nez haut. Je ne te demande que d'épargner celui-ci.

Caïus fronça les sourcils. Remus avait l'horrible impression de faire face à Sirius. Un Sirius contrarié, et pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

- Cela fait plus de trois jours que Venceslas nous séquestre ici. Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis. Et j'ai faim.

- Permets-moi d'en rire. Ta troupe vide à elle seule les réserves du Clan entier.

Natoba désigna d'un mouvement de tête les verres remplis d'un liquide écarlate. Remus eut un haut le cœur. Du sang. Du sang humain. Caïus haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas toute cette jouissance de la chasse, se justifia-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé? la voix de Natoba s'était faite douce, conciliante.

- Venceslas est bien trop prit par d'autres sujets que son clan en ce moment, gronda le vampire avec une moue méprisante.

La sorcière pinça les lèvres. Et puis dans un mouvement de capes noires, elle gagna la sortie.

- Remus, avec moi.

Il s'empressa de la suivre. Dehors, la nuit s'était largement installée. Le quartier de la Route Profonde était très peu éclairé. A tel point qu'en levant son nez rougit par le froid de Décembre, Remus put contempler les étoiles. Sirius semblait lui faire de l'œil. De toute manière, Sirius était toujours là. De quelque façon que se soit. Maintenant, le lycan avait envie de pleurer.

Natoba sembla le remarquer car elle ralentit la marche, et lui dit d'un timbre mal assuré :

- Il ne faut pas traîner dans ces rues avec l'obscurité. On va aller à la maison avant de se mettre à parler tu veux bien ?

Des tonnes de question brûlaient la langue du loup-garou, mais il acquiesça. Natoba rallongea son pas, lui sur ses talons.

Remus ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Tout était trop confus. Trop sombre. Il tenta juste d'enregistrer le chemin. Histoire que pareille épopée ne se reproduise jamais.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble délabré, dont la porte sculptée semblait avoir été enfoncée.

- On l'a appelé la Maison. Mais la cheminée est très souvent condamnée. Alors je doute que tu puisses réellement utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

- Natoba. Ta porte a été enfoncée, paniqua Remus.

- Quoi ? Oh, non. C'est le sortilège de Fidelias que j'y ai jeté. Celui qui viendrait ici sans y être convié verrait un immeuble en ruine. Et même s'il passait la porte, elle désigna au lycan ce qu'elle considérait comme une porte, il ne trouverait qu'un terrain désaffecté. Après tout, c'est fréquent ici.

La française saisit sa main, et annonça :

- 305 Route Profonde.

Les débris de murs se relevèrent, formant une façade blanche. Les fenêtres se reconstituèrent, fines et obscurcies par d'épais rideaux. L'immeuble se tassa sur lui même, ne laissant plus qu'un étage au bâtiment. La porte se redressa, et dans un craquement, retrouva l'allure d'une entrée imposante.

- Viens.

Elle monta les trois marches, et poussa l'un des lourds battants. Après un grincement sourd, Remus entra.

Tout était noir. Le lycan huma l'air. Malgré la lourde odeur propre aux vampires qui y régnait, sa première impression fut de se sentir accueillit. Il avait la sensation d'avoir toujours connu cet endroit. Après tout, c'était la Maison.

Natoba fit un mouvement de sa main, et les bougies illuminèrent l'endroit. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé, le sol d'un parquet foncé. Le regard de Remus fut attiré par un éclat au plafond. Il songea à une ombre des flammes. En levant le nez, il réalisa que la voute était composée d'une multitude de symboles. Il cru reconnaître des Runes Anciennes, du Gobelin. Des centaines de langues différentes traçaient d'étranges dessins au dessus de leur tête.

Natoba lui offrit un sourire et le débarrassa de sa veste moldue. Avec des protestations couinantes du parquet, ils traversèrent le couloir de l'entrée et gagnèrent le salon.

Venceslas se tenait là. Il abordait une posture méfiante et dissuasive. Remus était grand. Venceslas l'était encore plus. La légère inquiétude qui marquait son visage laissa place à une méfiance mal dissimulée. Le lycan grinça des dents. Le vampire prit cela comme une offense, et dévoila ses canines longues et tranchantes.

Natoba tendit sa main, comme on la tend à un chien imposant, pour apaiser Venceslas. Le geste sembla le calmer, et il plaça un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage, les yeux toujours rivés sur Remus.

Un nouveau mouvement attira l'attention du lycan. Derrière Venceslas. Remus dévisagea un moment l'enfant masqué derrière le vampire. Agé tout au plus de dix mois, il avait des cheveux ondulés qui tombaient en une masse noire sur ses yeux gris clairs. Il avait un nez fin et légèrement retroussé, propre à un bébé, ainsi que de jolies pommettes rondes. Sa fine bouche tremblait légèrement alors que ses grands yeux clairs fixaient Remus avec une lueur de frayeur nuancée d'intérêt.

Alors qu'il commençait à craindre la raison de la présence d'un enfant dans une maison de vampires, le garçon sourit d'un sourire aux dents trop longues.

- Remie !

La petite voix fluette s'insinua lentement dans l'esprit de l'interpelé. La révélation fut aussi brutale qu'une claque.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas… murmura-t-il.

Venceslas hocha la tête pour confirmer ses craintes. Sagement assit sur le canapé, son filleul, tout juste agé de cinq mois, revêtait le physique de dix mois.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Natoba apposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Que-t-ont-ils donc enseigné à Poudlard ? Tu as pourtant parlé des vampires en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? On m'avait dit que tu étais un élève studieux.

- J'ai l'esprit embrouillé ses derniers temps, répliqua Remus dans un murmure, les yeux toujours fixés sur le petit Evariste.

- Un vampire est pratiquement immortel. Tu t'en souviens de ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Le petit vampire lui souriait de toutes ses nombreuses dents, et agitait ses bras dans sa direction.

- Durant son enfance, Evariste grandira deux fois plus rapidement qu'un humain. Puis il ralentira sa croissance à l'adolescence, avant de stagner à l'âge adulte. Evariste lui, est né il y a cinq mois, mais en a déjà dix.

Remus en resta muet. Leur avait-on seulement dit qu'un vampire « grandissait » à l'école ? Ne leur avait-on pas seulement appris à s'en débarrasser ?

- Je pensais que tu le savais. Je ne pensais pas te tenir dans l'ignorance, s'excusa Natoba.

Remus passa une bonne heure à digérer la nouvelle. Assit sur le canapé, à côté de son filleul vampirique, il en avait oublié la raison de sa venue. Il se contentait de soutenir le regard curieux d'Evariste, et d'assouvir sa propre curiosité à son égard. Il apprit ainsi que l'enfant marchait (bondissait plutôt d'après sa jeune mère), et commençait à aligner quelques mots, ses préférés étant « steuplait », « maman pas manger » et « Remie sent bizarre ». Le parrain avait même rit à la dernière, les deux parents, eux, avaient depuis longtemps désertés le salon.

Remus s'aperçu du retour de Natoba uniquement quand Evariste fixa un point derrière son l'épaule, alors qu'il était prit dans une grande description du gout que le chocolat laissait aux êtres humains. Ou semi-humain, comme lui, lycan.

- Oh, Natoba, salua-t-il après que son filleul est gazouillé un « Maman » enthousiaste.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler de ce qui t'as poussé jusqu'ici.

Le visage de Remus se ferma immédiatement. Et aucun sourire d'Evariste ne suffit à briser son masque.

* * *

Et un chapitre inutile ! Un !

Je sais, ça n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'intrigue. Pas de suite.

A bientôt, beaucoup plus rapidement, promis.


	6. Chapter 6

Un nouveau chapitre :)

Oui, maintenant, je vais publier le vendredi. Sauf si vous préférez un autre jour. C'est pour donner du courage aux malheureux qui, comme moi, ont cours le samedi -

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre là. Mais je jure que la suite s'arrange !

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**

* * *

**

Remus pleurait. Et Natoba en était fatiguée. Alors sans plus de somation, elle lui colla une claque.

Il écarquilla les yeux, plus de surprise que de douleur, la main posée sur sa joue endolorie.

- Je t'ai connu plus valeureux que ça, Remus.

- Ca n'est pas une question de courage, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu savais ce qui allait arriver. Ca se passerait ainsi. Tu es un loup-garou Remus. Il serait temps que tu t'y fasses.

Il allait lui répondre qu'il s'y était fait, depuis le temps que le clair de lune lui donnait la nausée, quand elle le devança.

- Un peu de pitié n'est pas mauvaise parfois. Tu ne trouves pas de travail. Sirius s'en est-il plaint ? A-t-il soutenu que tu étais un poids ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il le pense un jour.

- Tu es bien trop honnête Remus. S'il ne s'agit que d'un travail, je t'en trouverai un.

- Tu pourrais ? des étoiles semblaient briller dans ses yeux mordorés.

Natoba sourit tout en acquiesçant. Dans un coin du salon, Evariste jouait avec une peluche en forme de dragon. L'expression de Remus redevint grave.

- Ca ne sert à rien.

La jeune mère se contenta de le fixer des ses yeux Véronèse, à moitiés masqués par une mèche de cheveux aubruns.

- J'ai plaqué Sirius.

- C'était un moment difficile. Il comprendra.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Et il n'a rien trouvé à redire.

Natoba observa son fils serrer le petit dragon dans ses bras. Sous la caresse, il ronronna, alors qu'Evariste gazouilla de contentement.

- Sirius ne m'aime pas. Et il ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime » parce qu'il était trop honnête pour mentir.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. Alors ne me dit pas que c'est pour des conseils.

Remus la regarda, indécis. Natoba ne lui donnait jamais de conseils. Qu'était-il venu chercher ?

- Un réconfort.

- Et tu refuses celui de Sirius.

- C'est différent.

- C'est bien le problème.

Remus ne comprenait plus. Natoba parlait par énigmes, et son cerveau ne suivait plus, trop perturbé qu'il était.

- Il est tard. Tu veux rester ici pour la nuit ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Natoba se leva de son fauteuil, et alla s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Elle posa une main sur son genou, et força de l'autre Remus à la regarder.

- Ecoute moi. Sirius t'aime. Ca se voit. Cesse de te prendre la tête avec pareilles futilités. C'est une époque où l'on doit être uni Remus. Peu importe son camp. Il y a une guerre. Surmontez d'abord ça. Vous aurez suffisamment le temps de vous tirer dans les pattes après.

D'un revers de sa manche, il frotta ses yeux, effaçant les nouvelles larmes venues s'y loger.

- Allons te préparer une chambre. Tu régleras ça demain. Et ça donnera à Sirius l'occasion de s'inquiéter.

Remus saisit la main offerte, et se leva.

oooo

Il fut réveillé après ce qui lui parut quelques secondes. Des cris retentissaient dans la maison.

- Je SAIS qu'il est ici !

Le cœur de Remus fit trois tours dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas près. Pas du tout préparé à lui faire des excuses. A supplier Sirius pour qu'il le reprenne. Remus avait besoin de lui. Et si le dernier des Black avait tenu deux ans avec lui, il pourrait peut être encore y croire ? Juste le temps que Remus reprenne pied.

Ou sombre totalement.

- Par Merlin Despire ! Je veux le voir !

Sirius était dans une colère noire. Remus se recroquevilla. Après tout, les Blacks n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire plaquer. Allait-il le lui faire payer ? Piétiner son pauvre cœur fatigué pour réparer sa fierté déchue ?

- Et bien réveille le !

Un hurlement suraigu déchira l'air saturé de la Maison. Et Natoba hurla à son tour.

- _Congratulation_ Black ! Tu as réveillé la mauvaise personne !

- Si tu me laissais le voir, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Remus tenta de reprendre contenance. Il s'était endormi tout habillé la veille. Avec la lumière qui filtrait d'entre les rideaux, il devina qu'il devait être huit heures du matin passées.

Alors qu'un bruit de meuble jeté au sol brisait le court silence installé, Natoba hurla quelques injures, en français. Un quart de secondes plus tard, Sirius déboulait dans la chambre, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux, et les joues rouges d'avoir crié.

- Remus… murmura-t-il en courant jusqu'à son chevet.

Avec horreur, le lycan remarqua enfin que Sirius pleurait. Sa rage était-elle si difficile à contenir ?

- Moony… J'ai été imbécile de ne rien voir, et de ne pas avoir su t'aider. Mais je pensais que tu savais. Peut m'importe que tu deviennes une saloperie une fois par mois. Que tu détectes plus facilement que la normale l'odeur de mes chaussettes sales sous le lit. Je me moque de ces cicatrices qui te préoccupent devant le miroir. Tout ça Remus, c'est toi. Et c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime.

Sirius s'était agrippé au drap qui recouvrait le lycan comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le châtain restant stoïque, il poursuivit.

- Je t'aime Remus ! Et si je ne l'ai jamais dit, c'est parce que j'ai toujours haïe les mièvreries comme tout ce que je viens de te débiter ! Ca fait… fille.

- Oh bien sûr… railla Remus. Le grand Sirius Black au chevet du malheureux lycanthrope pleure comme une pucelle, mais il craint que dire la vérité sur ses sentiments entache sa virilité. Classique.

Les larmes de Sirius cessèrent de couler, et il dévisagea Remus comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, ses yeux embués grands ouverts.

- je t'aime, murmura-t-il finalement quand il se fut assez abreuvé du visage de l'autre. je suis désolé. Si désolé.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé Sirius. J'étais tellement mal hier. Toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai dites !

- Mais vraies. J'ai passé la nuit à les tourner dans tous les sens. Tu as raison Remus. Partout. Tout le temps. Mais je t'en prie, ta lycanthropie n'est rien ! On peut la dépasser, ensemble ! Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie.

Sirius releva ses épaules, comme s'il craignait que Remus le frappe. Mais l'autre se contenta de retenir ses larmes.

- Sirius, tu parles vraiment comme une bonne femme.

* * *

Oui, bon. J'ai tenté l'humour, pour rattraper tout ça hein.

Juré, la semaine prochaine sera mieux.

Et pour nos malheureux de retour à l'école/travail (rayer la mention inutile), BON COURAGE !


	7. Chapter 7

Le septième chapitre. Un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre soutient, et à ma formidable béta.

Vous êtes nombreux à apprécier le petit Evariste, le revoilà pour votre plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

**

* * *

**

- J'arrive pas à y croire.

- James, ta gueule.

- Non, vraiment Padfoot, tu aurais pensé toi, que ce jour arriverai ?

- Franchement ? Non.

- James, arrête de bouger.

- Mais, Moony… Je vais me marier !

- Avec la tête d'un hérisson si tu bouges encore.

Dans l'antichambre, Remus et Sirius tentaient désespérément de parfaire la tenue de leur meilleur ami. Celui-ci gigotait dans tous les sens, stressé au possible. De sa baguette, Lupin arrangeait les cheveux du futur marié, à grands coups de laque et de sortilèges expérimentaux.

- Me MARIER !

- James, ta GUEULE !

- Dites donc jeunes gens, il va falloir se presser maintenant, la mariée arrive dans dix minutes.

- Oui beau-papa ! scanda James, enthousiasme au point de risquer l'arrêt cardiaque.

Le vieil homme accorda un sourire encourageant à son futur gendre, et quitta la pièce.

- James, maintenant. On y va.

Avec un sourire ravi, le marié sauta par dessus la table basse, et se précipita au dehors. Restés seuls, Sirius jeta un regard amusé à Remus. Mais celui-ci regardait obstinément la porte restée ouverte. Alors le Black passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et le tira contre lui. Il posa sa tempe contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime Remus.

Un petit sourire presque triste se dessina sur les lèvres tremblantes du lycan. Avec une mimique canine, Remus frotta son visage contre le sien.

oooo

- A James et Lily Potter !

- Et aux romances !

Dans un entrechoquement de verres, tous trinquèrent. Après avoir plongé ses lèvres dans l'alcool pétillant, Remus esquiva quelques tantes moldues de Lily, et rejoignit l'étage du Manoir Potter. Le petit salon était de loin la pièce préférée du lycan. Douce et chaleureuse, à l'abri du monde en cette soirée. Idéale.  
Remus était heureux pour ses amis. Vraiment. Mais le monde qui grouillait de bonheur à l'étage inférieur lui faisait peur. Leur enthousiasme était écrasant, et broyait sous sa masse le loup-garou. Il recherchait un peu de solitude. De calme.

Mais il y avait déjà du monde au petit salon.

Un homme était assis dans le petit canapé, un bras sur le dossier encadrant les épaules d'une jeune femme, la tête de celle-ci contre son torse. A leurs pieds, un enfant jouant avec une peluche en forme de dragon. Celui-ci releva la tête, et Remus rencontra deux yeux trop clairs. Et puis un sourire aux trop nombreuses dents.

- Remie ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Il jeta son dragon au sol, qui couina sous le choc, et couru jusqu'à lui. Remus le souleva et le cala contre son torse.

- Hey Evariste, sourit-il en embrassant son crane.

Natoba et Venceslas n'avaient pas bougé, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mais un doux sourire traversait leur visage.

- Vous aussi tenez à rester loin du bruit ? demanda Remus en s'approchant, son filleul gazouillant dans ses bras.

- Aussi. Evariste a du mal avec tant d'humains, avoua Natoba.

- Oh. Bien sûr.

- Sirius n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est surement quelque part en bas avec James.

- Qu'as-tu pensé de la robe de Lily ? L'idée des gants était de moi, souligna son amie.

- Ca lui donnait un air très classe. Digne de toi.

Depuis Novembre, Natoba et Lily s'étaient revues maintes et maintes fois. On pouvait dire qu'elles avaient noué une amitié. Et si James était de plus en plus vigilant face à la mangemort, sa femme s'était totalement ouverte.

Pour la défense de James, les attaques de Lord Voldemort avaient doublés ces derniers mois. L'Ordre commençait à perdre pied dans la menace constance que ses supporters imposaient à l'Angleterre. Ils vivaient dans un climat continuellement instable.

Remus avait depuis longtemps retiré sa veste, et s'était assis au sol, jouant avec Evariste aux petits hippogriffes de bois, quand Venceslas décrocha un énorme bâillement, laissant luire ses canines proéminentes. Natoba rit doucement à cette vision. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, et il laissa glisser sa tête jusqu'aux genoux de sa femme. A moitié allongé ainsi, il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'il soit bercé d'un souffle lent et régulier. Il s'était endormis.

Remus releva la tête de consternation.

- il n'a pas dormit de la journée. Et ne s'est pas non plus nourrit. Il est épuisé, avoua Natoba, tout en passant doucement ses doigts dans les mèches noires du vampire.

Dire que Remus s'était fait à l'idée que son filleul soit un vampire n'était pas tout à fait juste. Mais il avait appris à le tolérer. Comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait leur rendre visite qu'après vingt heures, parce que Venceslas et Evariste dormaient avant cela. Qu'il ne pouvait payer de glaces à l'enfant, sous peine d'empoisonnement et de brûlure au soleil. Sans parler du sang qu'il devait ingurgiter. Ca, ils n'en parlaient pas. Et Remus leur en était presque reconnaissant.

- Et toi Natoba ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, un hippogriffe en main.

- Oui.

Il fallait être stupide pour y croire. Natoba avait maquillé les cernes qui couraient sous ses yeux. Et le poids qu'elle avait perdu en cinq mois, de Décembre à Mai, faisait presque peur. Sa minceur nouvelle n'avait rien à envier à ses anciennes rondeurs. Remus la préférait même plus grosse. Peut être parce qu'elle semblait plus vivante avant. Son visage apaisé, rivé sur son vampire de mari endormi, avait quelque chose de macabre.

- Moony ?

Evariste releva le nez avant le concerné. Il bondit sur ses petites jambes, et couru jusqu'à l'entrée, coupant court aux pensées du lycan.

- Oh ! P'tit loup ! Tu es tout seul ? s'exclama la voix faussement enfantine de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ? répliqua Evariste, grognon.

- Hum. Maman est là ? reprit l'homme, plus sérieux

Sirius poussa le battant du salon. Son catogan laissa couler quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Comme il l'avait prédit, il portait un costume noir élégant, et Remus, un crème.

- Et bien ? Vous faites dortoir ici ? plaisanta Sirius en s'approchant du sofa. Madame ma cousine, salua-t-il ironiquement en embrassant la main inoccupée de Natoba. Vos genoux ont l'air parfaitement à la convenance de Monsieur.

- Il se serait endormi sur un sol de béton, répondit simplement la française avec un sourire.

- Monsieur mon amant.

Et Sirius planta un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Remus en guise de salut. Evariste poussa un petit cri plaintif, et s'agrippa au pantalon de son parrain.

- C'est le MIEN ! s'écria l'enfant en repoussant Sirius d'une petite main.

- Non, c'est le mien à moi, répliqua Black, avec une moue grognon.

Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son compagnon, alors qu'Evariste serrait durement la jambe du lycan.

- Evariste, lâche Remus. Tu lui fais mal.

Le ton de Natoba était ferme. Sous son pantalon, la jambe serrée de Remus était devenue violacée, alors que des traces de doigts noirâtres apparaissaient là où son filleul l'avait agrippé. Sirius relâcha aussi son amant, déconcerté.

- Viens t'asseoir ici, ordonna t-elle.

Presque avec hésitation, Evariste gagna la place que lui désignait sa mère. Il jeta un regard humide à Remus avant de s'asseoir.

- Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Natoba, délaissant les cheveux de son mari pour fixer son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! protesta l'enfant.

Remus et Sirius ne savaient plus où se placer. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- C'est sa faute ! s'écria Evariste en pointant Black du doigt.

Natoba fronça les sourcils, et comme brulé, son fils laissa retomber son bras.

- Il l'a tout le temps ! C'est MON parrain !

- Mais c'est son amoureux Evariste.

Natoba avait répliqué d'un ton posé, mais l'enfant se tassa comme si elle avait crié. Il déglutit.

- Mais…

Il sursauta, comme si sa mère lui hurlait à nouveau dessus. Mais celle-ci se contentait de le fixer droit dans les yeux. L'enfant se leva, et retourna jouer avec ses hippogriffes de bois. Natoba le suivit du regard. Une fois assis, ses yeux Véronèse revinrent vers Sirius et Remus.

- Occlumencie, éluda t-elle.

- Tu es legillimens ? s'étonna Black

- J'ai remarqué qu'intimider par la pensée fonctionnait beaucoup plus que s'égosiller à tout va. Tout est correct Remus ?

Le lycan referma sa bouche, et tâta sa jambe endolorie.

- Oui, je crois.

- Je suis désolé Remie, s'excusa Evariste de son coin de la pièce.

- C'est fini p'tit loup. Ca n'est pas grave.

- J'estime qu'il est temps de changer de sujet. Que se passe-t-il en bas ? demanda Natoba

- Un beau bazar, sourit Sirius de toutes ses dents. James a déjà tenté un strip-tease, avant de se faire menacer par Lily.

- Ce couple va nous donner du fil à retordre, soupira Remus.

- Ils se mettront mutuellement du piment dans leur quotidien, précisa son amie.

- Ou ils s'entretueront rapidement, corrigea Sirius.

- Voilà qui est rassurant sur notre compte, pas vrai Lily ?

James et son épouse se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, main dans la main.

- Vous formez une secte ? Je peux m'y joindre ?

- Mais je t'en prie James ! Fais comme chez toi.

- Pads, C'EST chez moi.

- Ah ?

- Heureux que tu t'y sentes si bien mon frère.

Sirius et James se serrèrent dans une grande accolade. Remus fut le seul autre que son destinataire à percevoir le « félicitation Prongs » que Black glissa à son meilleur ami. Tous observaient la scène, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, quand Natoba se releva d'un bond, réveillant Venceslas. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, sourcils haussés, et les deux amis se séparèrent.

- Il va falloir s'en aller.

Ils la l'observèrent, consternés.

- Venceslas, annonça-t-elle. Caïus nous a vendu.

Il écarquilla ses yeux trop clairs, et un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge. Il attrapa son fils par la taille, et disparut.

- Qu'est ce que ? demanda Remus.

- Caïus est un des lieutenants de Venceslas. Il avait charge du clan en son absence.

Le visage d'un Sirius vampirique s'imposa à l'esprit du lycan. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il frissonna.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, « vendu » ? s'inquiéta James.

Natoba venait de dégainer sa baguette magique.

- Caïus a révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'existence de votre mariage.

- Et alors ? Il l'aurait su tôt où tard. Je te signale Despire, que ma famille est depuis longtemps traitre à son sang. Que j'épouse une née-moldue n'y change plus rien maintenant.

- Détrompe-toi Potter. Ton mariage est un rassemblement des deux mondes.

Remus, qui avait déjà saisi, tira à son tour sa baguette.

- Et maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbre connaît le lieu.

Lily eut un cri muet d'horreur. Voldemort arrivait. Tous les invités étaient en danger.

- Presse-toi Potter ! Faites évacuer le manoir, maintenant !

Sirius, James sur les talons, quitta la pièce en courant, baguette sortie. Leur voix résonna, indistincte, et des hurlements retentirent, précédent les détonations des transplanages.

- Remus ! ordonna Natoba. Emmène Lily et James chez toi. Rapidement.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta le lycan.

- Mon rôle de mangemort. Fuyez.

Natoba disparut à son tour.

* * *

_Musique dramatique_

AHAH ! Vous souffrez pas vrai ?

Oui, c'est la vie.

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Oui, je sais, un jour de retard. Pas ma faute ! J'ai été enlevée dans la soirée, et me suis écroulée quand ça a été fini.

Hé ! Surtout que je vous avais laissé en suspense non ?

AHAHAH !

* * *

_**From War**_

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**

* * *

**

Natoba réapparu à l'extérieur du Manoir. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient déjà là. Elle passa sa main, comme si elle couvrait son visage d'un voile invisible, et un masque d'argent masqua ses traits.

Voldemort n'était pas venu en personne. C'était rassurant.

- Despire !

Mais Lestrange et Malfoy étaient là. Ca l'était déjà moins.

- Alors comme ça, sa seigneurie participe à une fête de bâtards, et ne propose même pas à ses amis de s'y joindre.

- C'était un mariage Bellatrix. On ne rompt pas pareille cérémonie magique.

- Blasphème ! Il y a des moldus là dedans !

Les autres mangemorts jubilaient. Ils étaient tous près à envahir la maison.

- Prends ta baguette Despire, il est temps de tester ta loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'un mouvement brusque qui fit sursauter ses interlocuteurs, elle tira sa baguette, et la pointa sur eux.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est présent ce soir. Nous verrons alors qui fait défaut au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un murmure inquiet trahit la masse des mangemorts. Bellatrix se tourna vers elle, furieuse, et hurla, baguette brandie :

- Taisez-vous ! Et en avant !

oooo

L'Ordre du Phénix tentait d'évacuer les moldus du Manoir. Fol Œil avait prit la direction des opérations. Tous étaient conduis au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, où ils seraient en sécurité, et où l'on pourrait plus tard effacer leur mémoire.

Les sorciers invités avaient déjà disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que tables renversées et objets brisés dans la panique.

James était debout, immobile au milieu de tout ça. Quelque part dans la pièce, Remus aidait une vieille tante à quitter les lieux, alors que Sirius transplanait avec des enfants. Lily avait rapatrié ses parents chez eux.

Et James restait immobile. Le plus beau jour de sa vie venait de lui être arraché. Et sans cette putain de Despire, rien ne serait arrivé. Il dégaina sa baguette. Il aurait du faire cela depuis bien longtemps. Et il avait osé douter parce que Remus s'en était entiché. Il allait réparer cette erreur. Ce soir.

Un premier sortilège fusa. Une fenêtre vola en éclat. Et ils s'enchainèrent. Quelques membres de l'Ordre continuèrent à faire évacuer le Manoir. Son manoir. Hérité de ses parents. Son manoir qui était brisé de toutes parts, prit par le feu de la Guerre.

Avec un hurlement de rage, James stupéfixa un premier mangemort. Les membres de l'Ordre l'imitèrent, et la bataille débuta, alors qu'ils envahissaient le manoir.

Dans toute la fumée, l'entremêlement de sortilèges et la vitesse des actions, Potter ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Peut être avait-elle fuit, honteuse d'avoir à choisir un camp.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils se battaient. McCall, un des leurs, était déjà tombé, tué par Rabastan. Mais Fol Œil avait eu un des leurs.

- NATOBA !

Le cri de Remus avait percé le tonnerre des sorts. James se retourna. Le lycan accourait vers un mangemort. Vêtue d'une cape noire, un masque d'argent recouvrant son visage, Despire combattait Dorcas Meadowes.

James avait toujours été impressionné par la dextérité de Meadowes. C'était une sorcière puissante et douée, qui ne cessait d'ajouter des noms ennemis à son tableau de chasse.

En cet instant, elle semblait peiner, perdre de vitesse, et ne plus pouvoir que se défendre, face à la violence des attaques adverses.

James se précipita à son tour. C'était son unique chance. Despire serait distraite par Meadowes et Remus. Et le lycan découvrait enfin le véritable visage de sa prétendue amie. Un masque d'argent, et une baguette meurtrière en main.

James avait rattrapé son ami. D'un trait violacé, Despire envoya voler Meadowes, et se tourna vers eux.

Avec horreur, ils la virent lever sa baguette sur eux. Et alors que Remus écarquillait les yeux, elle s'écria :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

James vit le sort naitre de sa baguette, et d'une trainée verte, filer droit sur eux. Il vit le regard de son ami, trahi. Mais c'était trop tard. Le sortilège était sur James.

A ce moment, il entendit un rugissement derrière lui. Wilkes, dont le masque avait été brisé, braquait sa baguette sur Remus, un éclair de folie dans les yeux. Ils étaient finis, tous les deux. Et il vit Lily, douce et heureuse, dans sa robe de mariée, et ne put que maudire Voldemort.

Le sortilège de mort jeté par Despire passa juste entre le cou et l'épaule de James, le brulant légèrement. Celui-ci suivit du regard, muet de stupeur, la trainée verte qui lui était destinée, et qui heurta Wilkes de plein fouet. Le mangemort bascula en arrière, mort.

Despire retira son masque qui disparut d'une volute de fumée. Elle fixa Potter droit dans les yeux. Et à travers les sphères Véronèse, James comprit. Elle avait vu bien avant lui Wilkes et sa baguette sur Remus.

Il hocha la tête. C'était un remerciement. Elle fit de même, avant de relever sa manche. Potter y vit la Marque des Ténèbres, sombre et tortueuse, et Despire appuya un doigt dessus. Aussitôt, des volutes de fumées noires remplacèrent les mangemorts, et ils disparurent. Elle eut un dernier regard pour les deux anciens Maraudeur, et se volatilisa à son tour.

Quelqu'un se plaça aux côtés de James. En tournant la tête, il reconnu Albus Dumbledore.

C'était fini.

Le manoir était détruit, brisé, brûlé, et les mangemorts s'étaient enfuis.

- Il est saisissant de voir comme des esprits peuvent être tourmentés n'est ce pas ? demanda le vieil homme en fixant l'endroit où Despire venait de disparaître.

- Je trouve ça totalement stupide et mauvais.

- Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes James. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun d'entre nous. Le plus important c'est celle qu'on choisi de montrer dans nos actes.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient derrière leurs lunettes en demi-lune. Sirius, qui se tenait à ses côtés, le regarda avec solennité, conscient de la grandeur comme de la justesse de ses paroles.

- Je me demande juste pourquoi les personnes les plus douées choisissent toujours l'obscurité, souffla James.

Dumbledore sourit, avant de se détourner vers Fol Œil. Sirius rejoignit Remus, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait la lèvre fendue, et une coupure sous l'œil. Il avait déchiré sa veste noire. Le châtain portait quelques marques, mais sa pâleur maladive était la plus inquiétante.

Lily le rejoint d'un pas clopinant. Sa belle robe blanche était salie, arrachée et brulée par endroits. La fureur monta à nouveau en James. Et elle ne s'apaisa pas quand sa femme serra sa main dans la sienne.

Ils s'en tiraient bien. Une fois encore. Mais combien leur restaient-ils d'échapper à Lord Voldemort ?

* * *

Pas de tomates ! Non non !

Je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim là au moins ?

Un hyper, giga, énorme, merci à ma merveilleuse bétâ.

Ce chapitre, c'est un cadeau pour moi. Joyeux anniversaire NesrineArseneBalthazarAnemone !

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Le nouveau chapitre :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles font extrêmement plaisir.

Et... Je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

* * *

- Il faut que ça CESSE !

Voir Fol Œil frapper du poing une table n'avait jamais rien de rassurant. On s'imaginait toujours être le suivant à recevoir son coup.

L'Ordre entier l'observait, ses membres assis autour de la grande table.

- Cette putain est devenue médiatique ! Une interview !

- Une quoi ? s'étrangla Benjy Fenwick.

- Parfaitement ! grogna l'auror. La Gazette du Sorcier lui a consacré les doubles pages centrales !

Et il jeta un magazine sorti de sa poche sur la table. Les regards suivirent le journal alors qu'il glissait le long du bois, jusqu'à Remus. Tremblant, le jeune homme à l'allure miteuse le ramassa avant de l'ouvrir. Horrifié, il découvrit une photographie d'une page entière. Natoba fixait quelque part derrière l'objectif, alors que des flashs crépitaient autour d'elle, illuminant la page d'un fourmillement aveuglant.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Maugrey. Le Portoloin, Sorcière Mag, Wand Paper, Ultime et beaucoup d'autres avaient envoyés des journalistes! Regardez ces crépitements de flashs ! Ca, c'est ce à quoi en est réduite l'Angleterre !

- Tu dérailles Alastor, tenta Edgar Bones. Il n'y a que les partisans de Tu-sais-Qui capables de ça. Il est derrière tout ça !

- Lis donc l'article Bones. Et tu verras qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une interview de star là dedans. Despire déclare ouvertement être fidèle à Tu-Sais-Qui.

A nouveau, tous fixèrent Remus.

- Lis le Lupin, pria Marlene McKinnon.

- Je…

- Lis.

Tous les visages tournés vers lui étaient graves, inquiets. Avec un bégayement, Remus lu.  
Au dehors, l'été brulait. Le mois de Juillet écrasait de chaleur tout Londres.

- C'est… impossible.

Les murmures montaient de tous côtés. Remus se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, lui même horrifié par sa propre lecture.

- Le point positif, tenta James, c'est que la France a enfin reprit pied. Et qu'elle a entamé une chasse aux mages noirs digne de ce nom.

- Oui, mais ils ne s'occuperont que de leurs frontières, fit Caradoc Dearborn, la mine abattue. Tant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne tentera rien contre elles, le gouvernement français ne tentera rien non plus contre lui. Seulement contre ceux qui restent là bas.

- Mais Despire a quitté le territoire depuis longtemps. Pourquoi la déclarer aujourd'hui ennemie publique numéro 1 ?

- Certainement pour que sa famille quitte aussi la France.

- Rien ne fera jamais bouger les Despire, déclara Sirius.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, et Remus se sentit soulagé, débarrassé des regards.

- Et pourquoi ça Black ?

- Cette famille a dirigé bien trop longtemps le pays. Ils y sont bien trop influents. Une menace comme celle là ne fera qu'énerver les sangs purs de France. C'est comme si vous demandiez à Malefoy de ne plus se mêler de notre gouvernement.

Quelques murmures accompagnèrent son explication.

- Rien à craindre du côté français ? Ils ne vont pas nous envoyer tous leurs mangemorts ?

- Jamais. Il n'y avait que Despire pour s'afficher ouvertement et crier haut et fort son dévouement au mage noir, grogna Shackleblot.

- On craignait déjà Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais avec Cyprianus Despire active, on peut facilement dire que Vous-Savez-Qui a trouvé un second.

Un silence inquiétant entoura cette déclaration.

- Mais pourquoi les femmes sont-elles les plus terribles fidèles de ce timbré ?

oooo

Sirius adressa un tendre sourire à son amant. Mais celui-ci garda le regard fixé dans le vide.

- Remus ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il s'installa contre lui sur le canapé. Le lycan contempla un moment ses mains, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur. L'héritier des Black posa sa main sur sa cuisse, inquiet.

- Je me demandais…

Brusquement, Remus se tourna vers lui, faisant sursauter son compagnon.

- Tu penses que je fais bien d'avoir confiance en Natoba ?

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné de son doute.

- Je veux dire… Vous m'avez tous mit en garde… Et avec la réunion de ce matin… Et bien… Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus. C'est une mangemort. Et pas la plus tendre d'après l'Ordre. Mais c'est une personne correcte. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante comme ça. Et c'est ça l'ennui. James s'est braqué dès qu'il a entendu « mangemort », mais toi, tu as préféré croire en l'amitié qui vous lie. Alors je ne sais pas. Doit-on vraiment choisir entre l'accepter ou l'abattre ?

- C'est bien le problème. L'Ordre veut son arrestation. Je, nous faisons parti de l'Ordre. Oh Merlin Sirius. Je ne sais pas. Je…

Le jeune auror attira son amant contre lui. A travers cette étreinte, il espérait lui donner la force de choisir. Pas entre le Bien et le Mal. Mais entre ce que les autres croyaient, et ce en quoi lui avait foi.

Sirius s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, quand un éclair argenté attira son regard. Remus se releva d'un bond, poussant l'autre au sol dans son brusque mouvement.

Un patronus à l'apparence d'un cougard grondait devant eux. La voix aux accents français de Natoba s'éleva de la gueule du félin, des intonations paniquées faisant trembler son timbre.

- Besoin d'aide… Rapidement ! La Maison !

Remus blanchit d'un coup. Il releva son compagnon d'une main, et dégaina sa baguette.

- J'ai choisi Sirius ! Et c'est en Natoba que je veux croire ! J'y vais !

- Je viens !

Ils se jetèrent tour à tour dans la cheminée aux flammes vertes léchant les briques.

oooo

Quand Remus sortit du conduit, il eut peine à reconnaître l'endroit. C'était bien le salon de la maison, mais le plafond aux étranges symboles et langues semblait s'être affaissé, et flottaient maintenant au niveau de sa taille, brillant d'une lueur argentée surréaliste.

Remus s'avança. C'était comme marcher dans une brume qui ne couvrirait que la partie inférieure de son corps. Les entrelacs de symboles qu'il brisait de sa silhouette se changeaient en fumée, avant de se reconstituer après son passage.

Sirius le rejoignit, baguette en main. Il observa, un peu inquiet, l'étrange scène qui flottait autour d'eux.

Un cri résonna dans la maison, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Un cri de douleur intense. Un cri de femme qui les glaça d'horreur.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir, et fit signe à Remus de le suivre, un doigt devant ses lèvres, en quête de silence. Baguettes levées, ils gagnèrent le couloir. Toutes les pièces de la maison étaient plongées dans le noir. Ni Venceslas, ni Evariste ne supportaient la lumière du soleil. Seule l'étrange brume de runes éclairait leurs pas.

Ils progressèrent lentement, silencieux, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close. Le brouillard semblait glisser sous le battant, et sa lumière argentée y était plus vive. Avec un hochement de tête, Sirius poussa avec violence le panneau de bois, et ils sautèrent dans la pièce, baguettes brandies.

La scène coupa le souffle de Remus.

Evariste, son si petit filleul, semblait en proie à une crise de démence. Il se débattait dans les bras de son père, luttant contre les filaments argentés de la brume qui encerclaient lui et Venceslas. Comme si les runes voulaient les attacher et les maintenir en place.

En sentant les deux nouveaux humains, Evariste poussa un rugissement effroyable, alors que les symboles encerclaient ses membres nerveusement agités vers le fond de la pièce. Ses yeux trop clairs étaient blancs, et ses canines ressortaient anormalement, dépassant les trois centimètres de longueur.

Venceslas tremblait alors qu'il retenait son fils. Il semblait mieux se contenir, mais les menottes argentées que formait la brume autour de lui ne trompaient pas. Pas plus que ses yeux devenus d'un blanc laiteux et ses muscles bandés comme pour attaquer.

Remus se sentit immédiatement en danger, tous ses instincts lycan aux aguets et terrorisés. Et puis une terrible odeur s'ajouta à la scène déjà inquiétante.

Une senteur métallique, lourde, que le loup-garou ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir senti à chaque matin de pleine lune.

Le sang. Le sang humain.

Sirius poussa un glapissement. Comme lui, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette appuyée contre le mur du fond.

Malgré la faible lueur, ils distinguèrent nettement les traits tirés de Natoba, la moiteur de son corps et ses tremblements. Elle semblait à peine les voir, trop concentrée sur son fils et son mari, qui tentaient, pour l'un de se jeter à son cou, et pour l'autre de retenir le premier, et lui même.

Et puis Natoba glissa le long du mur, et tomba au sol. Et Remus pu voir la trainée sanguinolente qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Natoba saignait abondement, et sa famille tentait de la dévorer.

Sans plus y réfléchir, Remus stupéfixa les deux vampires, qui tombèrent dans un bruit mat. Il se jeta aux côtés de son amie, alors que Sirius contemplait, bouche ouverte, la scène sous ses yeux. La brume tournoya un instant autour des deux corps stupéfixiés, avant de s'élever et de se redessiner au plafond.

A la façon moldue, le lycan prit le poul de la française. Il était lent et faible, mais toujours là. Natoba avait fermé les yeux, les sourcils froncés et le nez plissé. En tâtant de ses doigts, Remus chercha la plaie. Le sang coulait toujours. Il palpa son ventre, l'abdomen, même la poitrine, sans rien trouver. Avec une grimace pour la douleur qu'il allait lui causer, il la retourna. Elle hurla. Si fort qu'il hésita à continuer.

Il descendit ses doigts le long de son échine. Il fut horrifié de sentir tant d'os tout juste sous sa peau. Mais ça ne fut rien quand il gagna le creux de son dos. Il devina largement le trou béant sous ses doigts avant qu'elle n'hurle de nouveau.

Il arracha la chemise de son amie, qui collait à la plaie. Nouveau cri.

Sirius s'approcha et gémit de dégout.

La peau semblait lacérée. Les muscles étaient déchirés, et on pouvait, entre les litres de sangs qui s'écoulaient, voir des os entamés.

Remus eu envie de vomir.

Il fit la première chose qui lui sembla utile. Il envoya à son tour un patronus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles il calma Sirius et maintint Natoba éveillée, James et Lily se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

En voyant les vampires stupéfixés, James releva ses sourcils si hauts, qu'ils semblèrent s'envoler. Lily couru directement jusqu'à Remus, sa baguette sortie.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que…

- Je ne sais pas Lily.

- Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait contacter ! C'était les urgences de St Mangouste ! paniqua la jeune rousse.

- Elle est recherchée dans tout le pays ! Ca aurait été la tuer de suite !

- Mais j'ai à peine fini mes études de médicomage…

- Lily, tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

James était venu placer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son épouse. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire une franche détermination.

- Je… Très bien…

Lily accrocha ses cheveux.

- Une table. Transportez la sur une grande table !

Remus acquiesça, et d'un sortilège, souleva son amie. Ils gagnèrent la salle à manger, et il la coucha sur le ventre.

- Sirius ! Trouve lui un morceau de tissu, quelque chose qu'elle puisse mordre sans se faire mal, commanda la rouquine.

- Un torchon de cuisine ça le fait ?

- Parfait.

Sirius disparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Le bruit des placards et tiroirs ouverts à la volée couvrait avec peine la respiration rauque de la blessée. Alors que Lily tirait sa baguette, le jeune Black revint, et tendit à son compagnon le tissu.

- Desserre les dents Natoba, la pria-t-il.

La fraction de seconde durant laquelle elle obéit suffit au lycan pour le glisser dans sa bouche.

- Tenez la. Fort, ordonna Lily.

Avec inquiétude, les trois hommes saisirent pieds, bras, et buste de la blessée.

- Attention… POENA LACERTUS !

Malgré son bâillon, Natoba hurla alors que le rayon violet atteignait sa blessure. Elle se débâtait avec force, faisant paniquer les garçons qui tentaient de la maintenir contre la table.

Lily tint bon, résistant face aux cris terribles de sa patiente. Et puis le trait de lumière s'effaça. Les yeux de Remus furent attirés par la masse rougeoyante de son dos. La plaie était toujours la, saignant à profusion, mais la couche de muscle semblait s'être réparée.

- Bien, émit faiblement Lily. On continue.

Natoba modit avec violence son morceau de tissu quand elle reprit.

- Episkey ! VULNERA SANENTUR !

Alors que la blessée se débattait, ils purent assister avec dégout à la reconstitution de sa chair, millimètre par millimètre, couche par couche.

Puis Lily laissa tomber sa baguette au sol, avant que ses genoux ne flanchent, et qu'elle s'écroule à son tour.

- C'est… T… Tout ce que je peux faire.

Natoba ne criait ni ne gémissait plus, et on lui retira son bâillon. Seule sa respiration semblable à un râle tranchait l'air. Le bas de son dos était boursoufflé, couvert de sang. Remus ne doutait pas qu'il reste marqué. Plus terriblement que lui ne l'avait jamais été en pleine lune.

- Ferula bandages, murmura-t-il.

Des bandes soyeuses s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, recouvrant l'horrible marque. James embrassait doucement le crâne de sa femme, fier d'elle. Sirius se laissa glisser le long du mur, les mains sur sa tête, le regard loin.

Remus usa de ses dernières forces pour saisir la main de son amie.

- On ne peut pas toucher le Soleil Natoba. Juste s'y bruler, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Il est tout sauf rayonnant… lui répondit-elle dans un murmure audible par lui seul.

Non, Voldemort, l'auteur de cette nouvelle marque sur son corps, était loin de rayonner.

* * *

HAAAAN !

Ah non, pardon.

Alors ? Ca tourne pas trop ridicule ? J'aime bien le sang partout. Dites moi :)

Merci à ma béta d'amouuuur

Et à vous !


	10. Chapter 10

Le chapitre X !

Et bien, nous nous rapprochons de la fin de cette partie. Je pensais la clore en 13 chapitres, comme _About A French Correspondent_, mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous bâcler l'intrigue ? Non ?

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**

* * *

**

Natoba mit cinq mois et dix-huit jours à se remettre de sa blessure.

Sirius connaissait le temps exact de sa convalescence parce qu'il rimait avec l'absence de Remus.

- Tu imagines la laisser seule avec deux vampires, alors qu'elle peut à peine bouger, se défendre, et qu'elle risque à tout moment de rouvrir sa plaie ? lui avait-il annoncé alors qu'il préparait une valise.

Son compagnon avait protesté, vociféré, rien n'avait fait.

- Je reviendrai dès qu'il sera humain de la laisser.

- Et tu vois quelque chose d'humain dans sa vie à elle ?

Ca avait eu la réaction escomptée. Remus s'était arrêté net et retourné, bagage en main. Sirius ne sut jamais si le lycan avait pensé qu'il parlait de la famille vampirique qui l'entourait, ou de ses actions inhumaines. Ou peut être avait-il directement pensé à sa condition à lui, son meilleur ami. Si peu homme. Si… loup.

Il était juste partit, après un large écarquillement d'yeux. Et il ne s'était plus retourné.

Remus finit par le rappeler, deux jours plus tard. Avec le « féléphone », l'engin moldu qu'il avait tenu à installer chez eux. Sa voix n'était pas joyeuse, mais encouragée. Il lui raconta qu'il s'occupait de Natoba, et qu'il aimait ça. Que son travail, acquis grâce à elle, l'avait laissé prendre un congé de durée indéterminée. Ce mot si long concernait aussi Sirius. Pas de travail, pas de retour dans leur chez eux.

Son compagnon, de l'autre coté du combiné, ajouta qu'ils étaient tout deux au manoir Despire, dans le Londres sorcier, pour rester à une distance certaine des vampires tant que sa plaie n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisée. Venceslas et Evariste étaient donc eux aussi, seuls, très certainement mortifiés d'avoir attenté à sa vie alors qu'elle se déversait de son sang.

Plus tard, il fut accordé à Sirius un droit de visite. Un bon mois c'était écoulé déjà. Il cru étouffer Remus dans son étreinte lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la lourde porte du manoir familial. Le jeune Black, malgré son emploi d'auror, très contraignant et occupant, s'était ennuyé de lui. Remus lui avait terriblement manqué.

Quand il eut fini de l'embrasser, le lycan le conduisit à travers des dédales de couloirs aussi sinistres que le Square Grimauld. Le manoir semblait abandonné, vide de vivants depuis trop longtemps. Il cru même apercevoir un fantôme. Et les cadres des murs, représentants tous les ancêtres français Despire, et la branche Black, suivaient tous leurs mouvements des yeux, murmurant sur leur passage.

Natoba se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Remus devait avoir de quoi occuper ses méninges ici. Les ouvrages s'élevaient sur deux étages, formant une voute effrayante, loin au dessus de leur tête. Dans un coin de la pièce, le plus sombre, l'héritière Despire était avachie dans un fauteuil au dossier droit et haut, l'air passablement ennuyée, une moue insolente peinte sur ses lèvres.

Elle paraissait enfin avoir dix-neuf ans.

Elle donna congé aux deux hommes d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, comme si elle chassait un insecte importun. Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas, alors que Remus l'entrainait dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient encore nus l'un contre l'autre, son compagnon engagea la conversation sur Natoba. Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils, ennuyé de devoir parler d'elle alors qu'ils venaient de partager un moment intime.

- La vérité Sirius, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. Venceslas ne vient pas lui. Mais elle était tellement désagréable ces derniers jours, que j'ai craqué.

Il resta dubitatif devant les paroles de son amant. Et il repartit quelques heures plus tard, toujours aussi perplexe. Despire était insupportable. Le lycan avait fait léviter son fauteuil jusqu'à la table. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer. Elle s'était comportée durant le repas comme une enfant trop gâtée à qui on aurait refusé la lune. Sirius songea un instant qu'elle devait aussi souffrir de sa séparation avec Venceslas. Après tout, ça faisait plus d'un mois. Puis il se reprit. C'était sa faute si lui était séparé de Remus.

Il ne put pas revenir avant trois semaines, mais eut le droit à des coups de fils quotidien.

Lily, elle, passait au manoir Despire tous les deux jours. Elle et James vivaient encore précairement dans un petit appartement de la banlieue Londonienne. Leur manoir avait été réduit en cendre, et Prongs n'en avait toujours pas fait le deuil. Lily entamait son service de médicomage assistant, et combinait ses longues heures de travaux avec un contrôle régulier de la santé de Natoba. Et elle était plutôt optimiste.

- Uniquement par rapport à sa blessure. Comment veux-tu être optimiste Sirius ? Tu as aussi bien vu que moi les dégâts de son dos et de sa hanche. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Cyprianus sert Voldemort. Plus que bien d'après l'Ordre. Pourquoi lui infligerait-il ça ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux paroles de son amie.

Depuis que Natoba était immobilisée, nombre de meurtres avaient cessés. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais ça ne facilitait toujours pas la situation au Ministère. Au contraire, les attaques contre les moldus avaient facilement doublé. Pratiquement chaque jour, Sirius et James pourchassaient les mangemorts, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus dangereux.

Le jeune Black revint de temps à autres au manoir. Et si Lily lui assurait que Natoba allait mieux, Remus n'en était pas convaincu. Au quatrième mois, il s'inquiétait.

- Elle mange pourtant convenablement, c'est moi qui lui fais ses repas. Mais regarde-la, lui avait murmuré son amant, alors que Natoba observait quelque chose à travers une des rares fenêtres du grand salon. Elle est maigre. Je ne comprends pas.

Despire était devenu maigre. Elle avait perdu ses rondeurs, mais n'avait rien à envier à sa nouvelle taille de robe. Pour dire, Sirius lui-même la trouvait plus jolie avant. Plus vivante peut-être. Son visage était devenu anguleux, et ses yeux reflétaient un trop plein de sentiments violents, qui s'entrechoquaient dans son étrange regard Véronèse.

Quand Remus l'appela pour lui dire que ça y était, que Despire était réellement guérie, et qu'elle allait renter chez elle, Sirius transplana immédiatement au manoir, alors que son compagnon était toujours au « féléphone ». Après une longue étreinte, le lycan lui apprit qu'il allait ramener Natoba chez elle, mais qu'elle devrait être suivie par Lily le temps que ses os et muscles se remettent parfaitement. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait.

Despire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air fatiguée mais enthousiaste, une cape d'hiver sur le dos, et une canne sculptée dans la main. D'un pas légèrement clopinant, elle les rejoint, s'appuyant sur le pommeau d'argent.

- Nous y allons Natoba ?

Avec un sourire qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps, elle attrapa le bras de Remus, et l'un après l'autre, les amants transplantèrent.

Quand Sirius réapparut, Remus était déjà là, contemplant d'un air partagé les retrouvailles. Venceslas était sur le trottoir, dans une chemise grise, visiblement peu soucieux de la neige qui tombait. Il avait serré sa femme, la soulevant du sol. Il sembla au jeune Black qu'il lui murmurait des choses entre ses baisers, mais il n'en fut pas sûr, tant c'était discret.

Sans relâcher sa compagne, il serra la main de Sirius, et remercia cent fois Remus. Le jeune Black n'était la seul à qui sa moitié avait manqué. Venceslas finit par se concentrer uniquement sur les paroles du lycan, qui étaient un résumé de l'état de sa femme. Natoba en profita pour escalader péniblement, appuyée sur sa canne, les trois marches du perron ensevelies sous la neige. Evariste accourut pour enlacer sa mère dès qu'elle poussa la lourde porte. Il était grand maintenant. Elle le serra contre elle, ne pouvant le soulever.

Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte quelques minutes, et Remus annonça qu'ils rentraient. Il y eut de derniers signes de mains, et la porte se referma sur la petite famille réunie.

Empoignant la main de son compagnon, le lycan fit quelques pas dans la neige. Avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Sirius suivit son regard, remonta le long de poteaux soutenant des drapeaux. Les couleurs du clan de Venceslas. Son clan vampirique. Il eut une nausée. Au sommet de la perche de métal, était empalée une tête. Un visage étrangement semblable au sien, avec des cheveux bruns ondulés comme les siens.

- Qu'est ce que… parvint à peine à murmurer le jeune auror.

La scène se déroulait à peine au bout de la rue de chez Sire.

- Il les avait trahis, élucida Remus. Et si Venceslas l'a exposé, c'est certainement parce que ce Caïus n'était pas le seul à en être capable. La destruction du manoir des Potter, c'est sa faute, lui rappela-t-il. Mais je trouve ça répugnant.

Du haut de son pic mortuaire, les yeux de Caïus semblaient suivre les deux amants du regard, avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

oooo

Remus ne voyait plus passer les jours. Ils semblaient défiler, courir, et disparaître sous son nez. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ces jours là n'avaient rien qui lui aurait donné envie de les retarder un peu. Il travaillait. Et quand il ne travaillait pas, il aidait l'Ordre. Et Merlin seul savait que l'Ordre avait besoin d'aide.

Sirius faisait de même. En vérité, Sirius n'était pas souvent là. Ou était-ce lui ? Quoi qu'il en était, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, ou se rater de quelques minutes. Sans compter les missions. Sirius partait régulièrement, à la poursuite de mages noirs avec son groupe d'auror. Remus aussi, plusieurs fois. Des fois qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Se retrouver deux semaines au milieu d'une meute de loup-garou n'avait rien de distrayant.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de rencontrer leurs chefs. Les alphas. Et de les convaincre de ne pas se rallier à la cause de Voldemort. Il avait détesté vivre auprès d'eux. Là bas, le temps passait extrêmement lentement. Leur vie était à la dure, toujours en mouvement. Il avait été tellement heureux de retrouver Sirius après tout ça.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Sirius ne semblait plus si heureux de le retrouver.

Il fallait dire que l'auror passait beaucoup de temps hors de leur maison. Notamment auprès de James. Celui-ci était au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Le travail, la guerre, sa femme, et bientôt, le bébé, ne cessait de le stresser.

Lily était enceinte. On prévoyait la naissance pour fin Juillet.

Ils avaient tous fêté l'heureux événement. Comme au bon vieux temps. Les Maraudeurs. Juste eux. Prongs, Wortmail, Padfoot et Moony. Et puis Lily. Et le futur Harry. Tous ensemble.

Remus n'aurait pu dire si la soirée l'avait fait pleurer de joie, de bonheur, ou de tristesse, de jalousie et de mélancolie. Il se souvenait juste avoir pleuré, alors qu'on annonçait à Sirius qu'il serait parrain.

En plus de ses amis, Natoba manquait à l'appel.

Remus avait peur. Et il se doutait qu'en ces instants, elle devait tenter de se racheter auprès de Voldemort. Natoba avait par deux fois trahi. Elle avait tué Wilkes, et Il l'avait su. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus grave. De plus sombre. Et personne n'en connaissait l'exacte nature.

Au sein de l'Ordre, on contait qu'elle avait tenté de s'emparer d'une arme que son maître convoitait. Dans la rue, qu'elle avait attenté à sa vie. Au creux de sa maison, qu'elle s'était enfin dressée contre lui.

Remus ne savait pas quoi croire. Natoba n'était pas une femme de pouvoir. Elle ne convoitait pas la force. Jamais elle ne tenterait de prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il doutait aussi qu'elle s'oppose un jour à lui. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Voldemort avait tenté de s'en débarrasser. Les cicatrices de son dos étaient là pour le rappeler.

Elle devait très certainement se terrer quelque part. Peut être à la Maison, puisque le seul lieu de résidence que le monde lui connaissait était le manoir Despire. Peut être à l'étranger. Il ne savait pas. Et il refusait de s'en soucier. Il y avait pire que de s'inquiéter pour une personne absente.

Un matin, alors que Lily atteignait les quatre mois de grossesse, Sirius lisait paisiblement le journal, attablé devant un petit déjeuner. Pour une fois, ils avaient passé tout deux la veille ensemble. Et puis, en parcourant des yeux la rubrique « faits divers », le jeune auror devint plus pâle que la Mort.

Ses yeux étaient tombés sur un nom. Et un petit article. Si petit.

« Regulus Arcturus Black a été retrouvé assassiné hier dans la journée. Le 18 Février restera une date bien sombre pour la mangemoresque famille Black. D'après les autorités, le jeune homme aurait tenté de trahir la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aurait été supprimé. »

Sirius n'était pas réapparut à l'appartement durant un trop long moment. Tellement long, que Remus se voyait feuilleter la même rubrique en quête de son nom.

Il revint, longtemps plus tard. Avril était déjà là. Il n'était pas seul. Peter était avec lui.

Wortmail semblait fatigué. Epuisé même. Remus savait qu'il accomplissait aussi des missions pour l'Ordre. Et il était triste pour son ami, qui semblait s'enfoncer loin dans la guerre.

- Remus.

Sirius avait sa voix des grandes occasions. Celle qui accompagnait plutôt l'annonce d'un décès. Le lycan prit peur. Il n'avait retiré ni ses chaussures, ni sa veste. Peter se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Dumbledore vient de nous en faire part.

Remus avait peur. Qui était mort cette fois ci ? Qui Voldemort avait-il encore fait assassiner ?

- Il existe une prophétie, déclara Sirius.

Le cœur du lycan s'allégea.

- Elle annonce la fin de la Guerre.

Son cœur s'emballa, trop heureux. La fin de la guerre...

- Ce sera la fin des forces du mal et de Voldemort, ou celle du bien et de Harry.

Remus eu l'impression que tout devenait noir autour de lui.

* * *

Ca y est ? Vous stressez à donf ?

Nous allons dépasser les 50 reviews, je vous en remercie. Vraiment. Votre soutient fait plaisir :)

Un grand merci à ma bétâ et à son formidable travail.

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

MY GODNESS ! on est déjà samedi ?

Vous voyez, quelle indigne fille suis-je ? Je vous ai, carrément, ne jouons pas sur les mots, zappés.

Voilà, je me fais pardonner !

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

**

* * *

**

Remus ne saisit qu'à moitié ce que Sirius tentait de lui expliquer. Que quelqu'un avait fait une prédiction. Qu'elle parlait de Voldemort et de Harry, et qu'aucun ne pourrait survivre tant que l'autre serait là.

Remus ne croyait pas à la voyance. C'était un art bien trop brumeux et immatériel pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose. Bien trop sombre.

Mais Sirius parlait de mettre en sécurité James et Lily. Une maison protégée. Inaccessible.

- Il va falloir être vigilant, prévint Sirius. Si Voldemort l'apprend, il fera tout pour les retrouver.

- Bien sûr ! émit Remus d'une voix faible.

- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, annonça Peter.

- D'accord. Tu veux rester avec nous en attendant l'heure ? lui proposa le lycan.

- Désolé Remus, j'ai des choses à faire... s'excusa Pettigrow, en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, oui. Dans ce cas, nous te retrouverons plus tard alors.

Quand il émit « nous », Sirius tiqua.

- J'ai aussi à faire, on se retrouvera là bas.

Et avant que son compagnon ait pu dire quoi que soit, il sortit et transplana. Peter lui attribua un regard entre l'excuse et la pitié, et fit de même.

Remus resta un moment devant sa porte, bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur un point vague. Cette porte, Sirius l'avait à peine dépassée. Il ne s'était pas déchaussé. Il lui avait parlé d'une voix froide et dure. Sirius s'était conduit comme si l'endroit n'était pas chez lui.

Mais pourtant, cette maison, c'était lui qui y avait accueilli Remus.

oooo

Remus sut que son couple venait de se finir un matin de Septembre.

La semaine précédente, il avait tenté d'envoyer un courrier pour l'anniversaire de Natoba et d'Evariste. Il doutait que la chouette puisse les retrouver.

Il ne voyait plus James et Lily. Ils étaient cachés, et n'avait que de rares occasions de les voir, souvent avec les anciens maraudeurs. Ce n'était plus le café qu'il venait prendre à l'improviste chez eux. C'était presque une visite de courtoisie. Quelque chose qu'on fait par devoir. Bien sûr, il y avait Harry maintenant. Mais ça n'était pas son filleul. Et ça n'était qu'une toute petite chose qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement.

Sirius était revenu chez eux. Même s'il en était souvent absent, il dormait pratiquement toutes les nuits à côté de lui.

Mais ce matin là, Remus savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec lui. Une mission durant la nuit, sa place était froide. Il ne le trouva pas endormis à son réveil, mais debout près de l'armoire. Avec horreur, il le vit retirer une par une ses affaires, et les enfourner dans un sac de sport noir.

Muet de stupéfaction, il le regarda faire en silence et Sirius ne le remarqua que quand il eut fini, et que plus aucun vêtement à lui ne resta, lorsqu'il se retourna.

Il lui attribua un unique regard. Ses si beaux yeux gris acier semblaient tourmentés. Tristes, mais résolus. Et puis il se détourna, sac en main, et referma toutes les portes derrière lui.

Remus fixa longtemps le battant de bois. Il lui semblait que tout venait de s'effondrer. Comme si, lambeau par lambeau, on avait arraché avec sadisme les morceaux de ce qui composait sa vie.

On lui avait prit son innocence, petit. Sa normalité. Son hétérosexualité. Ses amis. Son compagnon.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était ce maudit Loup au fond de ses entrailles abimées.

Remus pleura.

oooo

Sirius avait pris sa décision.

Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Il voyait bien. Remus souffrait de son éloignement. Revenir n'avait été qu'une erreur.

Il aurait du faire cela dès le début. Un sac noir, et un dernier au revoir.

Ils se reverraient. Pour James, Lily, Peter, Harry, l'Ordre. C'était déjà trop.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le recroiser. Ce regard perdu, désespéré, que Remus lui avait adressé avant qu'il ne referme la porte, lui avait donné l'impression d'être l'être le plus abominable et sadique de la Terre.

Mais il ne pouvait plus. Comment aurait-il pu ? Tout devenait trop difficile. Trop dur. Il osait à peine le toucher. Comment s'imaginer poursuivre ainsi ?

Un jour, quand la Guerre serait passée, James, Lily et Harry vivant, Voldemort anéanti, et que leurs rancœurs seraient apaisées, peut être pourraient-ils se comporter comme avant. Comme au temps des Maraudeurs.

oooo

Maraudeurs.

Comme il avait été stupide. Stupide de croire en ça.

Maraudeurs.

Le symbole d'une amitié.

Où était-elle, l'amitié ?

Séquestrée. Prisonnière de sa propre méfiance. Enfermée avec James.

Harry venait d'avoir un an. C'était un chiffre tellement symbolique. Le petit Harry avait survécu. Traqué, menacé par le Lord Noir, il avait réchappé. Un an, c'était une nouvelle promesse. Ouverte sur l'avenir. C'était aussi un an passé caché. A l'abri. Un an qui avait triomphé. Et qui promettait beaucoup d'autres.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Voldemort était toujours là. Et l'Ordre n'avait jamais été si peu nombreux. La Résistance se formait de plus en plus. Mais tant mourraient. Les attaques mangemoresques ne se contentaient plus des moldus. Elles prenaient d'assaut le chemin de Traverse, les quartiers sorciers. Elles s'étendaient, gagnaient en taille et en puissance.

Il fallait que ça cesse. Cette guerre. Le Ministère, déjà en partit corrompu, allait tomber. Les aurors étaient fatigués, Azkaban surpeuplée. Et pourtant, tout prenait encore de l'ampleur.

Un jour, les mangemorts firent sauter le Manoir Despire. Il devait être vide de population. Déserté depuis bien longtemps par les derniers descendants vivant en Angleterre, Cyprianus et son entourage. C'était, songea Remus, juste une façon de venger la trahison impunie de leur ancienne camarade.

Mais James lui conta quelque chose que les médias avaient du étouffer. C'était Sirius qui le lui avait dit. Parce que Sirius ne parlait plus à Remus depuis longtemps. Et tous s'en étaient rendu compte.

Sirius était intervenu sur place, avec son équipe d'aurors, dès que l'alerte avait été communiquée. Les mangemorts étaient encore là, jouissant devant le spectacle du Manoir en flammes, hurlant exclamations de joies et sortilèges pour accélérer sa destruction.

Et à l'instant où Sirius s'apprêtait à donner ordre à ses hommes de se saisir d'eux, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, déclenchant des volutes de flammes, qui vinrent lécher le bitume jusqu'aux pieds des mangemorts étonnés. Cyprianus, ignorant le brasier qui l'entourait, s'extirpa de l'édifice, boitant sur sa jambe qui aurait du être aidée d'une canne.

James insista sur le fait qu'avant de tirer sa baguette d'un mouvement souple, elle rangea ce qui ressemblait à une petite boite dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Croyant donner un effet de style à son récit, Prongs conclut son histoire ainsi :

- Les aurors n'ont même pas eu à intervenir pour s'occuper des mangemorts. Cyprianus l'a fait seule. Sirius a dit qu'il en aurait fait dans son froc tellement elle avait l'air en colère. Et en laissant un tas de cadavres derrière elle, elle transplana. Pouf, envolée !

Que Natoba les débarrasse d'une vingtaine de mangemort était en soi intéressant. Qu'elle tue une vingtaine de personnes était déjà plus inquiétant. Remus ne doutait pas que son amie - pouvait-il encore utiliser ce terme après quinze mois sans nouvelles ? - ait déjà tué. Mais en avoir la confirmation lui donna l'impression de recevoir plusieurs coups dans l'estomac.

Mais par Merlin ! Qu'était-elle venue chercher au milieu de ce brasier ? Remus eut le mauvais pressentiment que ça ne promettait rien de bon. Natoba était vivante. C'était rassurant, et peut-être le principal.

Moony passait ses pleines lunes de plus en plus difficilement. Jamais ses trois compagnons de pleine lune n'étaient tous réunis pour lui. Et sa meute manquait au Loup, qui prenait grand soin de le lui faire comprendre au réveil. James pouvait très rarement sortir, mais venait le plus souvent possible pour soulager le lycan. Peter était surement le plus présent des trois. Mais sa ridicule forme n'aidait pas à éviter les blessures. Seulement à ne pas se sentir seul. Sirius était venu trois fois. Trois fois en presque un an. Mais Remus s'étonnait presque de l'avoir vu autant.

Moony passa une première nuit seul. Et étrangement, le réveil ne fut pas douloureux. Pas de blessure. Comme si le Loup avait été calme. Effrayé peut être. Terré dans un coin, guettant bruit et odeurs. Mais par quoi le Loup aurait-il pu être effrayé ?

Remus songea que la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981 était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Une nuit particulière.

* * *

BANG ! Dans les dents !

Je m'excuse encore de ce (léger ?) retard.  
En fait, je travaille sur plusieurs projets en ce moment. Mais je jure de faire passer cette fiction avant les autres !

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, une suite de Deux par Deux est prévue, ainsi qu'un énorme délire avec une amie, dont le premier chapitre a déjà été publié. Mais si vous en comprenez quelque chose, je vous applaudis. A la base, il était supposé n'être qu'un passe temps durant les cours trop longs.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon ptit blabla.

Bien à vous, à ma béta, et à vos reviews !


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis impardonnable. Mais vous savez quoi ? On va dire que, tant pis, je posterai le samedi dorénavant. Ca m'évitera de courir, et vous, éventuellement, de guetter pour rien.

Avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

**From War**

Une histoire de trahisons.

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

* * *

Remus récupérait, couché dans son lit, de la Pleine Lune pourtant correcte qu'il avait passé, quand on frappa rudement à sa porte. Les yeux brouillés par le sommeil, les mouvements lents, il enfila un pantalon, et boutonna sa chemise en gagnant l'entrée. Bientôt, il devrait revendre leur ancien appartement. Son seul salaire ne suffirait plus.

Etouffant un bâillement, il déverrouilla le battant, et ouvrit.

- Remus Lupin ?

Deux hommes, sorciers à en juger par leurs capes, le toisaient de haut, l'air dédaigneux.

- Je... Oui.

- Nous avons un manda contre vous.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, paniqué. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il pu faire ? Cette maudite pleine lune s'était trop bien déroulée. Etait-il possible que le Loup ait réussi à quitter sa cachette et à s'en prendre à un être humain ?

Le premier le saisit fermement par son col, alors que l'autre entrait dans l'appartement. Remus ne suivit pas bien la suite. Des nausées lui montaient, alors qu'il cherchait des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit.

Et puis, on lui passa des menottes.

La douleur fut si forte, qu'il en cria. Les deux hommes l'observèrent, intrigués, avant que le second sourît :

- Oh oh... Regarde donc ce qu'on a péché... Un loup-garou... Un loup-garou mangemort...

Oubliant soudainement la douleur, la nausée, Remus émergea.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

Alors que l'argent des menottes lui brulait les poignets, il fut conduit, sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience, au département des aurors du ministère. Il fut enfermé dans une pièce sombre, et revit les salles d'interrogatoires crasseuses des feuilletons du dimanche qu'ils regardaient parfois, Sirius et lui, à la télévision. Il n'en était pas si loin.

Rufus Scrimgeour entra dans la pièce, et s'installa sur la chaise de métal en face de lui. Une table bancale les séparait, et l'auror y posa ses mains.

- Avant tout, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu voudrais avouer Remus ?

Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait pu le voir pour la dernière fois. Peut être à la fin de sa première année. Rufus était préfet en chef, et il s'était montré très paternel envers Remus. Le petit Remus, studieux, et un peu à part.

Se trouver là, dans une salle d'interrogatoire du Ministère, après tant de temps, était une drôle de façon de fêter des retrouvailles.

- On peut commencer tranquillement. Parlons de ça.

Scrimgeour, d'un signe de tête, désigna les marques couvertes de cloques qui se formaient autour de ses poignets, là où les menottes touchaient sa peau.

- Tu le sais déjà.

- Bien sûr. Mais le dire à haute voix permettra de l'enregistrer et de donner des arguments pour ou contre toi dans le cadre de ton procès.

- Un procès ? Rufus, je ne sais même pas de quoi je suis accusé.

- Tu joues l'innocent ? Très bien.

- Je ne...

- Dans la nuit du 31 Octobre, aux alentours de minuit, Voldemort a été déchu. Annéantit. D'après mon rapport, fit-il en relisant ses feuilles magiquement apparues, le petit Harry Potter serait à l'origine de ça.

Le cœur de Remus descendit au creux de son ventre. Mais Srimgeour continua.

- Voldemort se serait introduit chez les Potter, dont la maison était protégée d'un Fidelias. Tu étais au courant de ça Remus ? demanda-t-il en relevant le nez vers le lycan.

- Je sais que Sirius était le Gardien de leur secret. Ils ont mit ça en place, James et lui, dans mon dos. Et si Lily ne m'avait rien dit, je n'en saurais toujours rien. C'était une idée infaillible. Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu...

- Il y avait un traître. Et ce traitre, ils étaient persuadés que c'était toi.

Son cœur explosa. Tout son intérieur bouillait, s'agitait, se déchirait. Mais son corps resta immobile, figé d'horreur. Même l'argent des menottes ne lui faisait plus rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils, ses amis, avaient cru, l'avaient cru, capable d'être un mangemort. Ils l'avaient tenu à l'écart durant plus d'un an, parce qu'ils pensaient probable que lui, Remus, ait pu les vendre à Voldemort. Ils avaient douté de lui.

Mais c'était compréhensible non ? James et Lily n'avaient pas eu tant de choix. Les quatre seules personnes capables d'alerter le Lord Noir étaient Peter, Sirius, Dumbledore et lui. Maigres solutions. Entre le gentil garçon qui idolâtrait James le frère, parrain de son fils l'homme qui combattait Voldemort de toutes ses forces et lui, pauvre loup-garou, dont les Maraudeurs étaient les seuls amis. James s'était résolu au choix le plus probable. Lui.

- C'est impossible... murmura Remus.

- Effectivement. Ca l'est. Mais les Potter n'en savaient rien. Et ils se sont fait trahir du mauvais côté.

Il y avait un traitre. Et ce traitre, ça n'était pas lui. Remus dévisagea, les yeux perdus, le visage abimé de son ancien camarade.

- C'est Sirius Black qui a permit le meurtre de James et Lily Potter cette nuit.

La réaction fut animale. Il bondit, renversant la table, et tirant un peu plus fort sur ses menottes, au risque de s'arracher la peau, il parvint à s'en libérer. Scrimgeour, vif, avait tiré sa baguette, et pointait Remus de son extrémité.

- Calme toi ! ordonna-t-il.

A cette période du mois, juste après une pleine lune, le Loup devait être coincé tout au fond de ses entrailles. Mais, déchirées par la nouvelle, il s'en était échappé. Remus hurlait maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il criait. C'était des hurlements de douleurs mêlées à la colère.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria Scrimgeour, alors qu'il fonçait vers un mur.

L'auror agita sa baguette, et immédiatement, Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé toute force. Il s'écroula, haletant.

- Non... murmura-t-il. Non.

- Je suis désolé Remus. Seul le petit Harry a survécu.

- Non...

- Et comme tu es un loup-garou, le Ministère se doit de faire une enquête poussée sur ton compte. Tout l'entourage des Potter y aura droit. Mais, tu es malheureusement le plus susceptible d'être rallié à la cause de Voldemort d'entre eux tous.

Les larmes coulèrent sans que Remus puisse les retenir.

- Répond à mes questions, la vérité, et se sera terminé.

La douleur de ses poignets revenait, entrecoupée par les battements trop forts de son cœur.

- T'es tu allié, d'une quelconque façon, au Lord Noir ?

- Non.

Alors que Remus calmait sa respiration, et sa douleur, et sa colère, Rufus Scrimgeour agita sa baguette. Le lycan savait, parce que Sirius le lui avait une fois expliqué, que toutes ses réponses étaient enregistrées et pourraient servir de preuves si procès il devait y avoir.

- As tu aidé, de gré ou de force, un de ses partisans ?

- Non.

- Que faisais-tu la nuit du 31 Octobre ?

oooo

Il y avait un vide. Un grand espace blanc. Quelque chose d'immense, sans limite. Il avait beau se tourner dans toutes les directions possibles, le paysage restait informe, trop clair, et s'étendait à perte de vue.

Et puis, un murmure. Quelque chose de doux, de loin. Subtil et agréable. Une odeur, et une présence. Une vague silhouette sombre, perçant le blanc qui l'entourait.

- Ca, c'était stupide.

Des accents qui tiquèrent aux oreilles. Quelque chose d'anormal. Un décor sombre qui se constitua petit à petit. L'odeur, forte, métallique. Le froid, et la source de chaleur proche. Et, la douleur.

Remus papillonna un moment des yeux.

Il était chez lui. Ca y ressemblait. Au pied du canapé.

- Qui t'aurait pansé ainsi Remus ?

Natoba était agenouillé près de lui, sa baguette recrachant les dernières volutes de maléfice. Il voulu bouger, mais la douleur l'assomma. Hagard, il chercha ses souvenirs.

- Un suicide.

Alors que Remus se rappelait et laissait échapper le mot, elle prit une expression peinée. Quelque chose qui rendait ses traits fatigués et plus âgés. Et qui faisait ressortir son état maladif.

- Où étais-tu passée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, quasi inaudible.

- Je suis retournée chez moi. A Paris. Ma famille ouvre toujours ses portes à ses parents.

La douleur lui brouillait l'esprit, et immobilisait tous ses membres.

- James... Lily... Et Black ! Il les a tués ! Et le gentil Peter ! Quel imbécile d'avoir voulu le retrouver ! Mais toi, toi... Tu le savais ! Depuis le début, tu sais !

- Non Remus. Cela fait des mois que...

- Tu étais mon amie ! J'avais confiance en toi !

- Et moi, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Nous avons déjà eu une discorde à ce sujet non ?

Vicieusement, le souvenir d'une embrassade entre Natoba et Sirius s'insinua dans son esprit. Il avait crié tellement d'horreurs ce soir là. Ca remontait à trois ans. Un jour de Décembre, à Paris.

- Mais... Sirius était mon ami...

- Les amitiés sont faites pour être brisées Remus. Mais je peux te jurer, sur ma vie, celle de mon fils, que jamais je n'ai été au courant de son projet.

Elle s'était accroupie à ses côtés.

- Ca fait près d'un an que je suis en fuite. Il a déraillé Remus, même moi m'en suis rendu compte.

- Bien sûr qu'il déraille ! Enfin Natoba ! Voldemort a tenté de te tuer ! Ses mangemorts ont brûlé ton Manoir !

- Mais je suis encore là. C'est le principal non ?

Remus enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Natoba s'était assise à côté de lui, son épaule touchant légèrement la sienne lorsqu'il bougeait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Sa voix était faible, et ses mèches châtaines fatiguées masquaient ses yeux clos. Le regard Véronèse de Cyprianus se perdit loin, entre la table de verre et le cadre au mur.

- Ca fait presque un mois. Et ça ne sort pas de ma tête Natoba. Je revois leur visage. Ca tourne, sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas travaillé depuis ça. On va m'expulser d'ici.

Remus pleurait maintenant.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Ils m'ont même refusé la garde de Harry. Je n'ai même pas pu le voir, savoir s'il allait bien, m'en assurer. Je n'y arrive plus.

- Tu veux mourir Remus ? demanda Natoba d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant effrayé.

Il releva ses yeux mordorés jusqu'à croiser les siens.

- Oui... murmura-t-il. Mais j'aurai bien trop peur d'affronter le regard de James et Lily. Et Peter. Ils me montreraient du doigt. J'ai cru en Sirius jusqu'au bout. Et je n'ai pas pu aider Harry. Petit Harry... Non, il me faudrait le moyen de passer le temps sans en avoir conscience. Faire un bond de dix ans en avance. Et pouvoir aborder Harry lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard. Là, je pourrais lui parler. Lui dire qui je suis. Pourquoi je n'étais pas là.

Natoba se releva sous le regard perdu de Remus. Elle tira de sa poche une petite boite de matières précieuses.

- Pourquoi es-tu retourné au Manoir Despire alors qu'il brulait ? demanda soudainement le lycan.

- Tu as toujours été trop intelligent Remus. Il y avait de nombreuses choses là bas. Tu l'as vu toi même. Rien que...

- La bibliothèque.

- Un trésor qui ravirait le patrimoine. Mais il y avait aussi des objets. Des trésors.

Elle lui tendit la petite boite. Remus réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une boite à musique à l'aspect moldue. Elle était agrémentée avec soin, ornée de vagues argentées et de ronds à divers endroits. Une jolie clef d'argent trônait à l'arrière alors que le couvercle tremblait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le lycan d'une voix nerveuse.

- Quand je serais repartie Remus, que feras-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas encore attenter à ta vie. Et cette fois, tu vas réussir.

Malgré lui, alors qu'il était résolu, il frissonna. Natoba remarquait sa réaction, et ouvrit la boite à musique. La dernière chose qu'il saisit avant de se retrouver dans le noir le plus total fut la tristesse macabre de la mélodie qui s'en échappa, et la voix froide de celle qui avait un jour été son amie.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire Remus.

* * *

Il fallait bien y arriver un jour non ? Voilà, c'est fait.

En vérité, ça n'a pas été facile à écrire.

On remercie ma bétâ, vous, et _The Remus Lupins, I Was A Teenage Werewolf_.


	13. Chapter 13

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Sans plus tarder, le chapitre XIII, un soir de pleine lune ! Il me FAUT encore du Chocolat !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**From War**_

_Une histoire de trahisons_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

**

* * *

**

Les hurlements des cellules voisines allaient le rendre fou. Peut être que c'était ça, la véritable horreur. Entendre les autres mourir, et ne rien pouvoir faire qu'écouter leurs cris de souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent.

Lui avait depuis longtemps cessé répétition de crier. Ca ne servait à rien, et au contraire, ça ravissait les Détraqueurs.

Lui résistait. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il était innocent. Il était encore vivant, et se devait de le rester. Pour la Vérité.

Peu importait que son voisin de cellule soit mort la semaine précédente. Que certaines voix s'affaiblissent. Son esprit lui, ne cesserait jamais de crier.

Un intense froid se diffusa dans l'air. Tous les hurlements s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il frissonna. Les Détraqueurs ne passaient jamais à cette heure. Et l'horreur qu'ils apportaient était plus forte qu'habituellement. Il y avait des sorciers avec eux, et ils étaient plus nombreux.

Curieux, autant qu'on puisse l'être à Azkaban, il se tira jusqu'aux grilles de l'entrée de sa cellule. Dans le couloir sombre et sale, le sol gelait. Cinq Détraqueurs y glissaient, encadrant un prisonnier, alors que trois sorciers et deux matons les précédaient.

Intrigué, comme quelques autres pensionnaires, il glissa ses bras au travers des barreaux, afin d'en voir le plus possible. Il se figea d'horreur quand ils furent suffisamment près. Le groupe gagna la cellule joutant la sienne. Celle vidée d'un cadavre la semaine précédente. Celle que deux aurors étaient venus hier - ou était-ce un autre jour ? – renforcer de sortilèges et protections. Comme la sienne disait-on. Pour les meurtriers et fidèles serviteurs.

Les autres prisonniers semblèrent brusquement se réveiller d'un cauchemar trop long. Tous. Même ceux qui avaient depuis longtemps cessé de gémir. Ils hurlèrent. A s'en déchirer la voix. Les plus résistants tirèrent sur leurs barreaux, s'agitant comme des animaux en cage.

- ORDURE !

Un parvint même à cracher. Il recula alors que le premier Détraqueur tournait son visage masqué vers lui.

- TRAITRE !

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Il reconnu Fudge, le nouveau ministre de la magie. Barty Croupton Senior, et le Directeur d'Azkaban, Philipp Halls.

- Immonde vermine.

- Traitre à ton sang ! Et au Seigneur !

- Glisse ton cou trop près des barreaux, et je te le TORDS !

Il sentit la colère se répandre dans chacune de ses veines. Et une douleur au poitrail apparut. Un maton ouvrit la cellule jouxtant la sienne.

- Vous êtes sûr que cela suffira ? s'inquiéta Fudge alors que l'autre gardien calmait les détenus.

- Pas d'inquiétude Monsieur le Ministre. Personne ne s'est jamais échappé d'ici. Alors menotté, vous pensez bien...

Fudge tripota nerveusement le chapeau melon vert qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- C'est que... C'est tout de même inquiétant.

- A vrai dire, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait arriver, avoua Halls, l'idée elle même me paraissait absurde.

Alors que Croupton regardait, avec une satisfaction peinte sur le visage, le nouveau prisonnier se faire enchainer à sa cellule, Fudge marmonna :

- Tout de même... Tuer un Détraqueur...

- Certainement la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais vu frissonna le Directeur. Sans baguette en plus... Mais ne vous en faites pas monsieur le Ministre. Je vous promets que nous veillerons particulièrement à son cas.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Sirius approcha un peu plus des grilles, et se releva.

- Black ! grogna un des matons, ressortit de la cellule. Retourne au fond !

Alors qu'on refermait à l'aide de sortilèges la porte de l'autre cellule dans un grincement sinistre, Fudge eut un mouvement de recul, et une expression de crainte traversa son visage. Mais Ctroupton, plus vicieux, se plaça devant lui, et lança :

- Qu'est ce que ça te fait Black ? D'être enfermé pour l'éternité aux côtés de ta rivale ?

Il lui jeta un regard emplit de haine. L'homme eut un sourire satisfait.

- Allons-y monsieur le ministre.

Et le groupe repartit. La maigre chaleur revint, soutenue par quelques hurlements des prisonniers. Sirius Black n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il se traina jusqu'au mur le séparant de la cellule voisine. Il y avait une maigre grille, pas plus large que son poing. Il regarda à travers.

- Hello cousin. Tu t'es finalement décidé à reprendre le flambeau familial ?

Un long frisson le parcouru. Il ne savait pas si c'était d'horreur, de dégout, de répulsion, de révolte, ou carrément de haine. Quoi qu'il en fut, il resta figé.

Natoba, plus maigre que jamais, était assise contre le mur crasseux de la cellule, enchainée par les poignets, maintenus au dessus de sa tête. Elle revêtait l'uniforme d'Azakaban, trop grand pour elle, et avait les cheveux en bataille. Elle paraissait misérable, et pourtant, l'éclat au fond de ses yeux semblait rugir le contraire.

- Bellatrix doit être au comble de l'horreur. Ses pires rivaux à moins de dix mètres.

Elle désigna du nez une cellule plus loin, où des mains arachnéennes se cramponnaient aux barreaux, et où un visage trop vite usé apparaissait.

- Mais toi Cyprianus. Toi, tu devais savoir, fit-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Que tu vendrais les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voyons Sirius, tu étais si haut dans sa hiérarchie qu'il t'a épargnée ma recherche ? Demande donc à nos amis ici rassemblés. A combien il a placé ma tête. Je l'ai déjà dit à Remus. Je n'ai plus rien d'une confidente pour le Seigneur depuis plus d'un an.

- Remus... Il, il pense ça ? Il croit que j'ai tué James et Lily ?

La voix de Sirius perdait en intensité. Natoba le dévisagea, et tira brusquement sur ses chaines.

- Peter ! s'écria-t-elle.

Son codétenu hocha lentement la tête. Comment avait-elle comprit, si personne n'avait pu ?

- Mais bien sûr... Toujours écarté, dans l'ombre... Par pitié Sirius ! Arrête de faire tourner cette image dans ta tête !

Il cessa brusquement de penser à Remus.

- Tu vois si facilement dans mon esprit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Pas habituellement. Je présume que les défenses sont plus faibles, ici, à Azkaban.

- Mais alors tu me crois ? Je n'ai pas tué Peter ! Et jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à James !

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius pouvait presque la voir réfléchir à toute vitesse. Plaquant une main contre le mur les séparant, il osa :

- Et Remus ? Tu as vu Remus ? Il ne s'imagine tout de même pas que...

- Il a tenté de se suicider. Je lui ai fourré de force un bézoard dans la bouche pour le réanimer.

Son cœur rata un battement.

- Quand ? Il est seul maintenant ! Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- Ca Black, il fallait y penser avant de l'abandonner.

Il se recula, comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Tout était sa faute. James et Lily. Il avait lui même proposé Peter comme gardien de leur secret. Harry. Remus.

- Ca fait un peu moins d'une semaine, finit par dire Natoba.

- Il va recommencer ? Je veux dire...

- Oh non. Remus ne mourra pas. Pas maintenant. En vérité, pas avant dix ans.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai enfermé. Dans une boîte à musique. La boîte d'Ayelian Despire.

- Une boîte à... Tu l'as tué ?

- Voyons Black !

- Un... Comment va-t-il en sortir ? Il va en sortir hein ?

- C'est une bonne question... et voyant l'air terrorisé de Sirius, elle ajouta : Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se dérouler. Mais les anciens emprisonnés sont resté là le temps que leur persécuteur souhaitait.

- Alors fait le sortir maintenant !

- Pour qu'il se tue ? Jamais. Il va prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et tu sais quand je le relâcherais ?

Sirius Black colla sa seconde main contre le mur. Le froid revenait. Les détraqueurs revenaient. Mais tout son être bouillait.

- Au Moment Décisif.

La flamme était revenue. Là où tout se jouerait de nouveau, ils se retrouveraient au Moment Décisif.

oooo

La silhouette se rematérialisa au milieu de la rue. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, contemplant, une moue révulsée inscrite sur son visage, les immeubles aux façades délavées, elle laissa filer d'entre ses lèvres sèchement pincées :

- Sales moldus.

D'un large mouvement qui fit voltiger sa cape noire brodée, elle se dirigea vers l'un des bâtiments. Elle dégaina une baguette, et d'un mouvement de poignet, obligea la porte de l'entrée à s'ouvrir à toute volée. Ca puait. L'odeur infâme de la vermine.

En voyant cet étrange personnage dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, marchant d'un bon pas, presque rageur, la voisine du cinquième s'écarta vivement, alors qu'il lui jetait un regard de dégout profond.

Quand il parvint au sixième, il tourna à gauche, faisant encore une fois s'envoler sa cape sombre. La porte qui lui faisait face, d'un brun abimé, semblait le narguer insolemment. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle ne bougea pas. C'était là. Il refit quelques mouvements complexes, et la porte céda dans un grand bruit, pendant sur ses gongs.

D'un pas conquérant, il s'avança dans l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit, et grimaça.

- C'est digne d'un moldu !

Il avança un peu, passa devant une cuisine aux allures abandonnées, et gagna un salon poussiéreux. Là, il se figea. Il y avait des cadres. Des photographies, moldues comme sorcières. Sur l'une d'elles se tenaient deux hommes. Un châtain, à l'allure maladive, mais joyeux, et un brun, un sourire insolent aux lèvres, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et échangeant quelques baisers. Avec un grand bruit, Walburga Black s'étouffa.

- Traitre à son Sang ! Et sodomite !

D'un mouvement violent de sa baguette, elle brûla la photographie. Elle l'observa se consumer, glissant sur le sol dans un crépitement de flammes. Avec un regard brillant d'une étincelle folle, elle vit le papier se ronger, brunir les deux corps enlacés. Et puis, un éclat argenté attira son regard.

A maint même du sol, se trouvait une boîte à musique moldue richement décorée. Mrs Black eut un frisson d'excitation. Cet objet n'avait rien de moldu. Bien au contraire, il tremblait d'un trop plein de magie. Délaissant la photographie qui terminait de se consumer, Walburga tendit une main desséchée et arachnéenne vers la petite boîte cylindrique.

Quand elle l'entrouvrit, une mélodie amère s'en échappa, traçant dans l'air des vagues de mélancolie, comme si la partition s'inscrivait autour d'elle.

Avec un clappement sec, Walburga Black scella la boîte à musique d'Ayelian Despire, et la glissa dans sa cape.

* * *

Un grand merci à vous qui me suivez depuis quelques temps déjà, et aux récents lecteurs. Et à ma bétâ vénérée. Merci

Voilà donc le chapitre qui clos cette deuxième partie.

Je vous annonce, qu'avec les vacances, je m'en vais vaquer du côté de Montpellier, et que de ce fait, je ne pourrais pas écrire. Ne pleurez pas ! Je vous jure être rapidement de retour. Mais je me prends un petit congé pour mieux vous préparer la suite ;)

Alors à bientôt dans la dernière partie de cette fiction, intitulée _For The Greater Good_.


End file.
